


Dirty Silver Lining

by FearlessUntamed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Karma is a Witch, Obeah, Old Magic, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ravenclaw/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Redemption, Rituals, Time Loop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessUntamed/pseuds/FearlessUntamed
Summary: Le destin semble avoir ce don particulier pour se moquer de nous, surtout lorsqu’on le provoque. Rien n’est jamais simple quand on joue avec la magie ancestrale. Tracey Davis, une septième année de Serpentard, va en faire l’amère expérience. Après une mauvaise blague contre Luna Lovegood, Tracey se retrouve à revivre la même journée. Indéfiniment.***Pairing: Lucey (Luna Lovegood/Tracey Davis)
Relationships: Tracey Davis/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 5





	1. De mauvaise augure

**I. De mauvais augure**

La première fois que Tracey Davis rencontra Luna Lovegood, elle la trouva franchement bizarre.

Elle était restée perplexe devant ses longs cheveux blonds mal entretenus, ses grands yeux bleus qui semblaient lire à travers les tréfonds de votre âme et sa peau si pâle qu'elle ne semblait jamais avoir vu le soleil. Son style vestimentaire, composé de robes colorées aux motifs en tout genre, et accessoirisé par des bijoux et des lunettes qui clashaient terriblement avec ses tenues, l'avait laissée décontenancée.

L'apparence physique de Luna Lovegood était tout aussi insolite que sa personnalité saugrenue. Son appétence pour les créatures imaginaires et les instruments magiques biscornus lui avaient attiré des moqueries parmi ses pairs. Elle dégageait une aura curieuse, un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ sur lequel Tracey n'avait jamais pu mettre un terme approprié. Une chose était toutefois certaine, jamais Tracey n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme Luna Lovegood dans sa vie.

Puis, avec le temps, et trop absorbée par sa propre intégration à Poudlard, Tracey n'en n'avait plus pensé grand-chose. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le destin lui referait croiser le chemin de Luna Lovegood de manière inattendue.

Tout avait commencé pendant un mardi tout à fait ordinaire. Tracey s'était levée en trombes, réveillée par l'agitation régnant dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillée ? » demanda Tracey en panique, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, posée sur la table de chevet près de son lit.

Elle s'était levée avec une demi-heure retard sur son heure de réveil habituelle.

« Je ne suis pas ta mère, Tracey. » rétorqua Daphné Greengrass en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si sa condisciple avait posé une question particulièrement stupide.

Comme chaque matin, l'usage de l'unique salle de bain du dortoir provoqua des conflits. Alors que Tracey se dirigeait vers cette dernière, elle aperçut une tornade brune filer devant ses yeux désemparés et entrer dans la pièce à toute allure.

« Désolée ! » lança Pansy Parkinson d'un ton mutin.

Elle lui adressa un regard empli de moqueries avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain au visage de Tracey. Cette dernière laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, ignorant le gloussement moqueur de Pansy derrière la porte.

« Elle va y passer une heure. » fit remarquer Daphné, qui portait déjà son uniforme et s'apprêtait visiblement à quitter la chambrée. « Tu t'es _encore_ faite avoir. »

Elle quitta le dortoir, les sœurs Carrow sur ses talons. Ces dernières caquetaient bruyamment en jetant des regards moqueurs vers Tracey.

« Comment je peux être amie avec ces pestes ? » pensa-t-elle, l'air ombrageux.

Elle se dirigea vers le miroir suspendu sur la porte du dortoir et retira le foulard en soie qu'elle portait sur ses cheveux pendant la nuit afin de les protéger. Même si elle ne pouvait pas prendre sa douche, elle tenterait d'optimiser son temps en s'occupant de ses cheveux, qui prenaient toujours un temps fou pour être présentables.

Sa chevelure, une masse épaisse de frisottis serrés lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules, formant presque un halo nuageux autour de son visage fin. Pour dompter ses cheveux, Tracey s'était habituée à appliquer un sort de lissage. Elle n'aimait pas se faire remarquer et sa chevelure n'était pas un gage de discrétion.

Dès sa première année, Tracey s'était lassée d'entendre les remarques persifleuses de certaines de ses camarades - notamment celles de Pansy Parkinson – au sujet de la texture différente de sa chevelure. A l'époque, Tracey avait ressenti cette pression vitale d'adopter les codes des autres filles de sa maison pour s'y faire une place. Cela impliquait son apparence physique et les canons de beauté qu'elles idéalisaient.

La famille de Tracey avait emménagé au Royaume Uni à l'aube de ses onze ans. A son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait été tiraillée par la perspective de ne pas s'intégrer parmi les autres enfants. La culture britannique et les codes de la société sorcière locale étaient bien différents de son pays d'origine, _Trinidad-et-Tobago_ , un archipel des Caraïbes.

C'était par esprit d'assimilation que Tracey avait supplié le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard, après avoir rencontré Daphné Greengrass dans les barques menant les premières années au château imposant qui se dressant face au lac.

« Serpentard est la meilleure maison de Poudlard, _évidemment._ » avait prétendu Daphné, d'un ton plein d'aplomb. « C'est là que je veux me faire répartir. Toute ma famille y a été. »

Tracey était restée impressionnée et admirative devant l'assurance et l'aisance que dégageait cette petite fille. Elle avait surtout été heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui avait accepté de lui parler. Pendant la cérémonie de répartition, le Choixpeau avait voulu envoyer Tracey à Poufsouffle, une maison qui, selon lui, conviendrait parfaitement à sa personnalité.

« _Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard._ » avait inlassablement réclamé Tracey, en apercevant Daphné et le groupe de fillettes qui se pressaient à la table aux teintes vertes et argentées. « _Je veux aller à Serpentard._ »

Contre toute attente, le Choixpeau avait écouté son choix et l'avait envoyé chez les Serpentard. Un soulagement extrême avait envahi la fillette. Tracey savait que son père aurait probablement qualifié son attitude d'influençable, voire _désespérée_ mais elle n'en avait que faire. Être acceptée était ce qui lui importait le plus.

Finalement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, et Pansy apparut dans l'encadrement, emmitouflée dans un peignoir d'un rose flashy. Elle jeta un regard innocent vers Tracey qui se rua à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Tracey n'eut pas le temps de passer à la Grande Salle pour son petit-déjeuner et se rendit directement à son cours de Métamorphoses. Elle s'installa à la dernière rangée, entre Pansy et Flora Carrow. Elle sentit son estomac gargouiller bruyamment et posa une main embarrassée sur son ventre. Au réveil, elle était toujours affamée et ne ratait jamais le petit-déjeuner.

« Tu n'as pas fini de te coiffer ? » demanda Pansy d'une voix doucereuse, observant les cheveux de Tracey d'un œil critique.

« J'aurais probablement eu le temps de me coiffer si _quelqu'un_ n'avait pas passé une _éternité_ dans la salle de bain. » rétorqua Tracey, l'air contrarié.

Pansy arborait une expression hilare, faisant mine de ne pas saisir le reproche. Minerva McGonagall, leur professeur de Métamorphose, entra alors dans la salle de cours, sa longue robe de sorcière grise virevoltant à son passage. D'une voix sévère, elle intima à Sally-Ann Perks de sortir ses affaires au lieu de glousser bêtement puis se dirigea vers le tableau afin d'y inscrire des mots à l'aide de sa baguette.

« L'un d'entre vous peut-il me rappeler quels sont les grands principes du Polymorphisme ? » interrogea McGonagall, jaugeant sa classe d'un œil strict, derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Sans surprise, Hermione Granger leva précipita sa main en l'air, sursautant presque sur son siège, afin d'être interrogée par le professeur. Pansy se tortilla de manière exagérée sur sa chaise pour la singer. Comme Pansy était assise au dernier rang de la classe, dissimulée par d'autres rangées d'élèves, McGonagall ne sembla remarquer son imitation. Son regard était rivé en direction d'Hermione qui s'empressa de répondre à sa question.

« Effectivement Miss Granger. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. » indiqua-t-elle avec satisfaction, hochant la tête en direction d'Hermione Granger qui semblait aux anges. « Pour la leçon du jour, nous allons étudier un sort basique de Polymorphisme. »

Comme à l'accoutumée, il fut impossible pour Tracey de porter attention à son cours car Parkinson avait entamé un long récit de sa dernière dispute avec Théodore Nott, son crush actuel. Elle se plaignit de son attitude désinvolte à son égard, le traita de tous les noms et prétendit avec véhémence qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle.

« La _seule_ raison pour laquelle je perds mon temps avec lui est parce que sa famille est propriétaire de l'entreprise Nimbus. » affirma-t-elle avec morgue.

« Et puis il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, pas vrai ? » ajouta Hestia Carrow avec une mine entendue.

« Où est passé le romantisme et le temps où l'on sortait avec quelqu'un parce qu'on était _amoureuse_ ? » demanda Tracey avec ironie.

« Arrête avec tes contes de fées, Cece. L'amour ne paie pas les factures. » avança Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle gribouilla sur son parchemin, dessinant ce qui ressemblait à un gallion à côtés de ses notes.

« Et puis _techniquement,_ je me marierai avec lui par amour. Amour des bijoux, amour des cadeaux, amour des chaussures. » avança-t-elle avec un rictus satisfait.

Les jumelles Carrow pouffèrent silencieusement à la remarque. Même Tracey, qui n'adhérait habituellement pas aux discours de Pansy en termes de relations amoureuses, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« _Miss Davis._ » héla soudainement McGonagall, dardant sur Tracey un regard austère. « Je ne vous importune pas, j'espère ? »

Immédiatement, Tracey cessa de rire et jeta un regard blasé vers Pansy.

« Est-ce que le contenu du cours vous fait rire, Miss Davis ? » demanda McGonagall. « Ou vous pensez peut-être que vous êtes trop avancée pour mon cours et que je suis en train de perdre votre temps ? »

Tracey resta silencieuse devant la question rhétorique.

« Dans ce cas, Miss Davis, pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas une démonstration devant le reste de vos camarades ? Je suis certaine qu'ils aimeraient apprendre de vos aptitudes. »

Tous les regards de la classe s'étaient retournés vers Tracey qui réprima un gémissement de frustration.

« Nous vous attendons. » insista McGonagall.

Tracy leva sa baguette d'un geste peu assuré et tenta de reproduire les mouvements que leur avait enseignés le professeur, au début du cours. D'une voix hésitante, elle murmura l'incantation. Malheureusement pour elle, rien ne se passa. McGonagall lui jeta un regard agacé.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Dix points de moins pour Serpentard. Et Miss Davis, je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau à dix-huit heures tapantes pour une retenue. » prévint McGonagall d'un ton autoritaire, avant de reprendre son cours.

Tracey se renfrogna tandis que les regards de ses condisciples se dirigeaient vers elle. Les Serpentard lui lancèrent des regards noirs pour les points qu'elle venait de faire perdre à leur maison.

Au grand dam de Tracey, la matinée passa à une vitesse interminable. Pendant son cours de Sortilèges, la veste préférée de Tracey prit feu, victime d'un sort raté de Seamus Finnigan qui ricocha sur le vêtement. Elle fut soulagée lorsque ses cours de la matinée prirent fin et qu'elle put enfin se diriger dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Les cours de l'après-midi lui semblèrent plus rapides - sans doute parce qu'elle avait enfin le ventre rempli. Même l'abominable cours _d'Histoire de la Magie_ du professeur Binns lui sembla plus supportable tandis qu'elle écoutait distraitement l'analyse de Pansy au sujet d'un article qu'elle avait lu la veille dans le magazine Sorcière-Hebdo – '' _On sait enfin combien il faut de temps pour tomber amoureuse.''_

Tandis qu'elles quittaient le cinquième étage pour se diriger vers les escaliers et rejoindre les cachots, elles croisèrent Luna Lovegood au détour d'un couloir, qui tenait fermement dans ses bras ce qui ressemblait à une boule de cristal. Lovegood portait une paire de lunettes étranges, dont les verres étaient si denses que Tracey se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment voir à travers.

Lovegood ne semblait pas regarder devant elle et son attention était rivée sur la boule de cristal curieuse qui scintillait. Elle bouscula alors Pansy de plein fouet qui recula de plusieurs mètres sous la force de l'impact. La boule de Lovegood tomba au sol. Contre toute attente, le verre ne se brisa pas et la boule rebondit à plusieurs reprises sur le sol. Une substance visqueuse se dégageait à chaque rebond, faisant gicler un liquide verdâtre directement sur Pansy. Tracey vit l'un des jets arriver à toute allure dans sa direction mais n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Le jet l'atteignit de plein fouet dans les cheveux. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise qui se transforma en profond dégoût tandis qu'elle sentait le liquide gluant glisser le long de sa tempe et de sa joue.

« _Pauvre mandragore stupide_ ! Tu as vu ce que tu viens de faire ? » s'écria Pansy d'un ton enragé à l'attention de Lovegood.

D'un geste agressif, elle tira les lunettes de Lovegood.

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Lovegood d'une voix lente, qui semblait réellement désolée. « Je ne vous ai pas vues. »

Tracey fut effarée de voir Lovegood arborer un air si calme. Habituellement, tout le monde était intimidé par Pansy Parkinson. Surtout lorsqu'elle paraissait aussi contrariée.

Lovegood s'empressa de ramasser la boule de cristal pour l'empêcher de causer davantage de dégâts.

« _Tu es désolée ?_ » répéta Pansy avec un rire étranglé. « Tu sais _combien_ de gallions m'a couté cette blouse ? »

Une épaisse tache verdâtre souillait désormais la blouse en cachemire blanche qu'elle portait.

« Tu crois peut-être que ton ''Désolée'' va payer le nettoyage ? » poursuivit Pansy en s'approchant de Luna, l'air menaçant.

Le coin de ses lèvres frémissait désormais sous l'effet du mécontentement.

« Je peux arranger ça. » assura Luna en brandissant sa baguette en direction du vêtement.

Elle murmura une incantation de nettoyage et la substance visqueuse s'estompa légèrement. Le vêtement garda toutefois la trace de la tache.

« Elle est complètement _ruinée_ à cause de toi, Loufoca ! » s'écria Pansy avec emportement.

« Et mes cheveux sont tous gluants. » renchérit Tracey avec agacement, jetant un regard plein de reproches à l'attention de Lovegood.

D'un geste hargneux, Pansy s'approcha de Lovegood et tira sa boule de cristal.

« Peut-être que tu devrais subir le même sort. » suggéra-t-elle en levant la boule au-dessus de la tête de Lovegood. « Pour voir l'effet que ça fait. »

Immédiatement, les jumelles Carrow se postèrent aux côtés de Lovegood et l'attrapèrent par les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, une lueur railleuse dans les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » demanda alors une voix grave, mettant un terme à l'altercation.

D'un geste parfaitement synchronisé, tous les regards se tournèrent vers McGonagall qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir. Immédiatement, Pansy baissa les bras, dissimulant la boule de cristal et les jumelles lâchèrent Lovegood, reculant de quelques mètres. McGonagall les observa tour à tour de manière suspicieuse, semblant analyser la situation qui se présentait à elle.

« Tout va bien, Miss Lovegood ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

« Oui, professeur. Simplement une bavure avec mon projet de Potions. » assura Lovegood d'une voix fluette.

Tracey lui jeta un regard décontenancé. Lovegood semblait presque… _joyeuse_? A l'entendre, nul n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle était sur le point de se faire harceler par un groupe de Serpentard fâchées. McGonagall lui adressa un regard perplexe mais ne sembla pas vouloir insister.

« Dans ce cas, que tout le monde circule. Et Miss Davis, je vous rappelle que vous avez une retenue dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. » indiqua la directrice adjointe. « Et pour _l'amour_ de Merlin, nettoyez ces tâches sur votre visage avant le début de votre retenue. »

« Tu ne paies _rien_ pour attendre, pauvre dégénérée. » murmura Pansy à voix basse entre ses dents, jetant un regard menaçant à Lovegood.

Elle s'éloigna en direction des escaliers, ses amies sur les talons.

« Je vous rejoins au dîner. » lança Tracey à l'attention de ses amies.

Elle s'empressa de se diriger vers les toilettes des filles de l'étage afin de se débarbouiller. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de retourner à la salle commune de Serpentard, qui se trouvait dans les tréfonds des cachots, puis revenir à temps pour sa retenue dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle ne voulait pas donner à cette dernière une occasion de prolonger sa retenue.

Tracey s'efforça de retirer le liquide visqueux qui s'était glué à sa chevelure, redonnant à une partie de ses cheveux leurs frisottis. Malheureusement pour elle, des mèches de cheveux s'étaient collées entre elles à cause de la substance, les rendant sérieusement emmêlées.

« Quelle journée de merde. » jura-t-elle avec frustration.

Quelqu'un s'acharnait _vraiment_ sur sa personne, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Finalement, découragée, Tracey ramena ses cheveux en un chignon qu'elle tenta de rendre net. Dans son sac, elle trouva un bandeau fleuri qu'elle revêtit sur sa tête. Ce serait suffisant pour le moment, décréta Tracey. Elle s'occuperait de sa chevelure le soir venu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de McGonagall, cette dernière lui demanda de rédiger une dissertation de quarante-trois centimètres de parchemin sur le concept du Polymorphisme et les retombées morales et éthiques qu'il pouvait entraîner.

« Si l'heure n'est pas suffisante, vous reviendrez après le dîner. » la prévint McGonagall avant de s'asseoir sur son siège. « Je me mettrais donc rapidement au travail si j'étais vous, Miss Davis. »

Tracey observa son parchemin vierge avec découragement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais terminer ce fichu devoir dans le temps imparti. Sans surprise, à la fin de l'heure de retenue, Tracey n'avait écrit que la moitié de la longueur nécessaire. Après un dîner englouti avec une rapidité impressionnante, elle retourna dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe pour terminer le devoir.

Il était près de dix heures du soir lorsque Tracey rentra finalement dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle remarqua immédiatement son groupe d'amies installées dans les meilleurs sofas de la salle commune, devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Tracey se laissa choir dans un fauteuil aux côtés d'Hestia Carrow, l'air dépité.

« Je _hais_ McGonagall. » affirma-t-elle avec un long soupir.

Ses amies acquiescèrent, semblant approuver ses paroles.

« Cette vieille bique est une vraie plaie. Lovegood a eu de la chance qu'elle soit arrivée. Si elle croit que je vais laisser passer ce qu'elle a fait à ma chemise, elle se fourre une baguette dans le nez. » déclara Pansy d'une voix impérieuse, croisant les bras, d'humeur acariâtre.

Le groupe se lança dans une session de remue-méninges afin de trouver les moyens les plus cocasses de rendre à Lovegood la monnaie de son gallion.

« On pourrait lui colorer les cheveux en vert. » proposa Hestia.

« Trop nul. Et puis la connaissant, elle trouverait probablement ça _cool._ » répondit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air dégouté.

« Lui faire manger une assiette remplie de vers ? On pourrait jeter un sort d'illusion pour qu'il ressemble à du bacon. » proposa Daphné en ricanant.

Une lueur d'excitation anima soudainement les yeux noirs de Pansy. Tracey savait que ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

« Ça me donne une idée. Pourquoi on ne referait pas ce qu'on a fait à Goyle, l'année dernière ? » suggéra-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle se tourna vers Tracey.

« Tu pourrais utiliser ton… _truc_ sur Lovegood. » poursuivit-elle.

Le _truc_ que mentionnait Pansy faisait en réalité référence à _l'obeah_ , une pratique magique ancestrale qui tirait ses origines dans les Caraïbes. Cette forme de magie était présente chez certaines familles de son pays, Trinidad-et-Tobago. Laurette, la grand-mère de Tracey, une puissante sorcière, avait été une fervente pratiquante de l'obeah. Elle avait enseigné à sa petite-fille les arts de cette magie ancestrale, si chère à sa culture. A sa mort, Laurette avait même légué à Tracey son journal personnel, qui contenait de nombreux rituels.

A cause de ses effets instables, on apparentait souvent l'obeah à de la magie noire et peu de personnes dans son île se risquaient à en faire usage. Elle puisait son énergie dans la nature et son côté brut et difficile à dompter en dissuadait plus d'un. Mal utilisée, elle pouvait pousser certaines personnes à perdre leur lucidité et impacter la santé mentale de manière durable. Contrairement à la magie traditionnelle, elle faisait appel au spirituel et son culte se basait sur des aspects tels que la vénération des ancêtres, la divination, la possession de l'esprit ou encore le sacrifice animal.

L'année précédente, Gregory Goyle avait eu les mains baladeuses envers Hestia pendant une fête. Pour le punir, elles s'étaient réunies dans une salle de classe vide et Tracey avait effectué un rituel. Pendant une semaine, Goyle avait été victime d'hallucinations effrayantes, qui l'avaient rendu paranoïaque et tourmenté. On avait dû l'interner à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines. Depuis, son comportement avait totalement changé. De la brute stupide qu'il avait toujours été, Goyle était devenu un garçon renfermé et craintif, n'osant plus harceler ses condisciples.

« Oh, oui ! Ce serait _tellement_ drôle ! » s'exclama Flora avec enthousiasme, rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule.

« Je parie que ça lui donnerait une _vraie_ leçon. » assura Pansy avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Pas certaine qu'elle devienne plus folle que ce qu'elle est actuellement. » fit remarquer Daphné avec sarcasme, causant le rire des jumelles.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Tracey qui haussa les épaules, l'air accablé.

Après la journée qu'elle venait de passer, elle n'avait pas l'énergie de débattre avec ses amies à ce sujet. Tracey évitait habituellement les rituels d'obeah, car la magie était instable et imprévisible. Elle s'en tenait généralement à des rituels minimes. Jeter un sort à quelqu'un d'autre que soi était un procédé complexe, avec une part de risque importante.

« Allez, Cece ! Fais ton vaudou ! » insista Pansy.

« On appelle ça de _l'obeah_ , Pansy. Pas du vaudou. » rectifia Tracey avec lassitude. « Et je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. »

Elle avait pourtant réussi à jeter une malédiction à Goyle, sans aucun problème, l'année précédente. Le refaire à Lovegood ne devrait pas être trop _compliqué_. Dans le pire des cas, le rituel échouerait, tout simplement. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de _pire_ ? pensa Tracey. Sa journée avait été si mouvementée et chaotique qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de divertissement. A cause de Lovegood, la substance verdâtre était encore dans ses cheveux et elle devrait probablement passer des heures pour la retirer.

« Très bien. » consentit finalement Tracey en soupirant. « Mais il me faut quelque chose qui lui appartient. »

« J'ai encore ses lunettes débiles. » informa Pansy avec un rictus malicieux.

Après une longue douche chaude, et avec une chevelure fraîchement lavée et débarrassée de toute substance douteuse, Tracey retrouva ses amies dans la salle commune et elle se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe inutilisée des cachots. Il était onze du soir passées, le couvre-feu était de guise et elles se firent discrètes pour ne pas être repérées par Rusard ou Miss Teigne, son animal de compagnie fidèle, aussi vicieuse que son maître.

Dans la pièce, elles formèrent un cercle devant un chaudron crépitant. Les jumelles Carrow gloussaient avec animation, Daphné se limait les ongles, l'air superbement ennuyé et Pansy se plaignait de ne pas avoir assez d'heures de sommeil si elles ne se dépêchaient pas.

« J'ai besoin d'un sommeil réparateur. C'est _primordial_ pour ma peau. Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans le même état que cette laideronne pleine de cratères appelée Éloïse Midgen. » dit-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

« J'ai besoin de me concentrer. » coupa Tracey d'un ton las.

Elle agita sa baguette sur les bougies en suspension autour d'elles. Elle jeta ensuite la paire de lunettes de Lovegood à l'intérieur du chaudron, d'où émanait une brume rougeâtre.

« Tenez-vous par les mains pour former le cercle complet. Et restez silencieuses. » quémanda Tracey d'une voix peu assurée.

Ses amies s'exécutèrent et un silence gagna la pièce. Tracey prit une longue inspiration.

_« J'appelle les esprits de mes ancêtres, femmes d'Obeah, maîtresses des mers et des océans déchaînées. J'appelle à la mer, la lune, le sang, la terre, la sueur, la mort._ » récita-t-elle, les yeux clos.

Les mots qu'elle prononçait n'étaient pas une incantation ni une formule magique mais un signe de respect envers le rite. Chaque fois qu'un sorcier pratiquait l'obeah, il entrait dans une dimension dangereuse et alternative de la magie. En prononçant ses mots, Tracey demandait à ses ancêtres d'écouter ses paroles. Elle espérait aussi ne pas rester coincée dans les abysses de son propre subconscient.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son objectif. Le catalyseur principal de l'obeah était le désir profond de manifester son vœu. Elle répéta à nouveau les mots que sa grand-mère lui avait appris, dans l'intimité d'une cahutte édifiée dans le jardin de son domaine. C'était l'endroit où elle pratiquait ses rituels. Tracey se souvenait encore de l'odeur d'encens, des bougies crépitantes, des cristaux disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, des tissus colorés et des figurines à l'effigie de toutes ses ancêtres. Elles protégeaient la famille Davis, lui avait expliqué sa grand-mère. Chacune de ses figurines possédaient une partie de l'âme d'une ancêtre. Elles guidaient leur descendance dans leur choix et les menaient vers le droit chemin.

Soudainement, Tracey se sentit parcourue d'un frisson glaçant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une fumée épaisse sortir d'un chaudron. Elle tendit la main dans le chaudron et farfouilla à l'intérieur. Pourtant brûlante, la concoction ne fit aucun effet sur la main de Tracey. Un contrecoup du rituel. Elle extirpa finalement une poupée grossière qu'elle avait fabriquée à l'aide de ficelles et de fines branches de bois dénichées dans le parc de Poudlard. Tracey caressa la poupée, et la surface jadis rugueuse était désormais lisse et douce, semblable à de la peau humaine.

« C'est bon ? Ça a marché ? » demanda Pansy d'un ton avide.

Tracey hocha la tête, un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. A partir de demain, le calvaire commence pour Lovegood. » annonça fièrement Tracey.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle soupira de soulagement et de plaisir tandis qu'elle se glissait dans les couvertures confortables de son lit. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte - en terminer avec cette journée.

Lorsque Tracey ferma les yeux, la dernière chose qu'elle vit dans son esprit fut une trainée d'étincelles avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Le revers de la médaille

**II. Le revers de la médaille**

Lorsque Tracey Davis ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle fut parcourue d'un mal de crâne insoutenable. Elle se redressa, grimaçant de douleur, tandis qu'elle se massait la tempe.

L'agitation autour d'elle la sortit de sa léthargie et Tracey observa Daphné et les sœurs Carrow, ses camarades de dortoir, discuter avec animation près de la porte. Leurs caquètements bruyants ne faisaient qu'empirer la douleur lancinante qui l'assaillait. Tracey jeta ensuite un regard vers son radio réveil et ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués en voyant l'heure.

Elle était _encore_ en retard, constata-elle avec effarement. Comment était-ce possible ? La veille, avant son coucher, elle s'était assurée de vérifier le sort de réveil placé sur la radio pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même situation que le jour précédent. Immédiatement, Tracey se dépêtra de ses draps pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la porte, une ombre lui passa devant.

« Désolée ! » lança Pansy Parkinson d'une voix moqueuse avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, gloussant bruyamment derrière la porte.

Tracey ouvrit la bouche, atterrée. Décidément, elle traînait une malchance persistante depuis la veille.

« Elle va y passer une heure. » commenta la voix de Daphné Greengrass, derrière elle. « Tu t'es _encore_ faite avoir. »

Tracey fronça les sourcils en entendant ces paroles. Elle se retourna vivement, et jeta un regard confus à Daphné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda Tracey d'un ton incertain.

Elle venait d'être frappée par une terrible impression de déjà-vu. Les paroles de Daphné, le ton de sa voix ainsi que son regard railleur lui paraissaient affreusement familiers.

« Tu sais bien qu'il faut se lever _avant_ elle pour éviter d'être coincée une heure à attendre son passage. » rappela Daphné, observant Tracey avec hauteur.

« Je… Oui. » dit finalement Tracey après quelques secondes d'hésitation, se massant la tête.

Merlin, ce mal de crâne était _insupportable_. Daphné et les jumelles Carrow quittèrent finalement le dortoir et Tracey se dirigea vers le miroir pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa veste favorite, accrochée sur le crochet près du mur. Elle était en parfait état. Tracey fronça les sourcils. La veille, sa veste avait été complètement détruite par un sort raté de Finnigan pendant un cours. Tracey avait même rapporté le vêtement – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait - dans son dortoir. Quelqu'un avait-il réussi à la remettre en état après tous ces dégâts ? _Probablement les elfes de maison_ , devina-t-elle avec soulagement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher davantage sur la question car Pansy sortit finalement de la salle de bain.

Après son passage dans la salle de bain – que Tracey n'avait jamais réussi à rendre rapide à cause de sa profonde phobie des germes - elle se dirigea directement vers sa première salle de classe. Elle avait décidé de sauter le petit déjeuner, pour lequel elle n'aurait malheureusement pas le temps, encore une fois. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Heureusement, son premier cours de la journée se déroulait dans les cachots, proches de la salle commune de Serpentard, et Tracey n'aurait pas besoin de courir dans les couloirs.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la salle de Potions et se dirigea d'un pas machinal vers l'une des dernières rangées, où son groupe d'amies étaient habituellement installé.

Tracey reçut des regards curieux de la part des élèves à ses côtés. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas la plupart des visages qui l'entouraient.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut Fitzroy, son petit frère en quatrième année, installé sur une rangée non loin d'elle, discutant avec animation avec ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car le professeur Slughorn pénétra dans la pièce, balayant sa salle de classe d'un regard bienveillant. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Tracey.

« Miss Davis, je crois que vous n'êtes pas dans le bon cours. » fit-il remarquer, les yeux rieurs.

« Professeur, j'ai Potions tous les mercredis matin. » informa Tracey.

« Correct, Miss Davis. Cependant nous sommes mardi, ce qui signifie que vous êtes probablement en retard à un autre cours. » lança patiemment le professeur.

Sa remarque provoqua des rires parmi les élèves de la classe. Tracey se releva précipitamment, embarrassée. Elle attrapa son sac à la hâte, balbutiant des excuses rapides avant de se ruer hors de la pièce, sous les regards amusés des élèves de quatrième année.

« Je deviens folle. » pensa-t-elle en s'élançant à toute allure dans les couloirs du château.

Si on était réellement mardi comme l'avait indiqué Slughorn, cela signifiait qu'elle avait son cours de Métamorphoses. _Encore une fois._ La salle de classe était à l'autre extrémité du château et sans surprise, Tracey arriva en cours avec dix minutes de retard.

« Ça n'a _aucun_ sens. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, tandis qu'elle tapait contre la porte.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la classe de Métamorphoses, elle reconnut ses camarades de classe habituels. Tous les regards se rivèrent dans sa direction.

« Miss Davis. Je vois que vous nous faites l'honneur d'assister au cours, aujourd'hui. » commenta McGonagall d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je suis navrée professeur, je… » commença Tracey.

 _Je me suis trompée de jour_ ? pensa-t-elle. Cette excuse serait tellement risible. Personne ne la croirait.

« Dix points de moins pour Serpentard. » annonça McGonagall. « Prenez-place, Miss Davis. »

Tracey se dirigea vers la dernière rangée, contrariée. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards noirs des autres Serpentard. Elle prit place entre Hestia et Pansy tandis que McGonagall reprenait ses explications sur le Polymorphisme.

« Tu n'as pas fini de te coiffer ? » critiqua immédiatement Pansy, à peine Tracey eut-elle pris place sur son siège.

« Tu m'as déjà dit ça hier. » murmura Tracey en ouvrant la bouche, effarée.

« Probablement parce que tu n'étais pas coiffée. » répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. J'ai déjà vécu ce moment _exact_ hier et je… » commença Tracey, qui perdait patience.

« Miss Davis, je ne vous importune pas, j'espère ? » interrompit soudainement McGonagall.

Tracey releva la tête en direction du professeur de Métamorphose qui la fixait d'un œil austère derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Vous pensez peut-être que vous êtes trop avancée pour mon cours et que je suis en train de perdre votre temps ? Dans ce cas, Miss Davis, pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas une démonstration devant le reste de vos camarades ? Je suis certaine qu'ils aimeraient apprendre de vos aptitudes. » lança McGonagall.

A contrecœur, Tracey leva sa baguette et tenta de répéter l'incantation du sort de Polymorphisme. Comme la veille, rien ne se passa. Elle se renfrogna, mortifiée. Elle aurait voulu disparaître de sa chaise et s'enfoncer dans le sol.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » lança McGonagall.

« Ce n'est pas normal. » laissa échapper Tracey avec désarroi.

« Ce qui n'est pas normal, Miss Davis, c'est que _non seulement_ vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard mais qu'en plus vous avez _l'audace_ de discuter pendant que je donne mon cours. » assena McGonagall avec contrariété. « Je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau à dix-huit heures tapantes pour une retenue. »

Tracey jura intérieurement et garda le silence jusqu'à la fin du cours. Le reste de la matinée ne fut que plus étrange. Pendant son cours de Sortilèges, elle peina à rester attentive, trop occupée à réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait. _C'est impossible_ , tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. _Comment peut-on encore être mardi ?_

« Ça n'a aucun sens. » répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Tracey était si distraite qu'elle ne vit pas Seamus Finnigan agiter sa baguette de manière dramatique. Une odeur de brûlé lui parvint soudainement aux narines. Tracey se retourna vivement et réalisa avec ennui que sa veste favorite prenait feu.

Il n'y avait désormais plus _aucun_ doute. Tracey était en train de revivre les _exacts_ évènements de la veille. Elle sentit une anxiété profonde s'insinuer en elle. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été persuadée que ses amies lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Après tout, c'était _exactement_ le type de plaisanterie que Pansy serait capable de faire. Il était toutefois impossible que les professeurs, surtout McGonagall, soit dans la confidence d'une blague aussi grotesque. Cette situation absurde n'était-elle qu'un rêve lucide ? _Non_ , pensa Tracey. Un rêve ne serait pas aussi vivifiant.

Alors qu'elles se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Tracey ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle se tourna vers ses amies, dans tous ses états.

« Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas. » annonça-t-elle d'un ton dramatique, angoissée. « J'ai l'impression de revivre les _mêmes_ évènements que j'ai déjà vécu hier. Au début, je pensais que j'avais juste une impression de déjà-vu. Mais c'est différent. Tout se passe _exactement_ comme hier. Nous étions _déjà_ mardi. Et nous sommes _à nouveau_ mardi. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Dites-moi que vous avez remarqué quelque chose, par pitié ! »

Tracey s'interrompit, observant ses condisciples d'un air implorant. Ses amies échangèrent des regards confus puis soudainement, explosèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Tracey ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée par leur réaction devant son récit. Elles riaient tellement fort qu'Hestia finit même par s'étouffer, toussant bruyamment pour essayer de se calmer.

« Elle est excellente, celle-là. J'y ai _presque_ cru, Cece. » lança Flora en essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu une blague aussi drôle. Bien joué, Cece. » assura Pansy.

Tracey laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps, découragée par la réaction de ses amies. Pouvait-elle vraiment leur en vouloir ? Ce qu'elle racontait était totalement saugrenu. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de retourneurs de temps qui permettaient d'aller dans le passé mais elle n'avait rien utilisé de ce genre. Comment avait-elle pu être renvoyée dans le passé ?

Le reste de l'après-midi se fit dans une torpeur léthargique pour Tracey, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à se sortir de cette situation. Puis, lorsqu'en sortant des cours, elle se retrouva dans un couloir familier, prête à revivre une scène particulière de la veille, l'explication la frappa en plein visage.

_Le rituel d'obeah !_

_Mais oui_ , pensa-t-elle avec excitation. Pour une raison ou une autre, le rituel avait probablement mal tourné. La solution était simple. Si elle évitait de reproduire le rituel, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, réalisa-t-elle avec soulagement.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au détour du couloir, Tracey aperçut Luna s'approcher à toute allure, serrant fermement sa boule de cristal dans les bras, sans porter attention à ses alentours. Aussitôt, Tracey se rua vers Pansy et la saisit fermement par les épaules pour éviter la collision. Luna Lovegood trébucha sur le pied de Pansy et tomba au sol, faisant chuta la boule dans son sillage. Celle-ci rebondit sur le sol, propulsant la substance verdâtre sur Lovegood et les cheveux de Tracey.

Contrairement à la veille, Pansy fut épargnée par la substance dégoûtante. Cette dernière éclata d'un rire moqueur, rapidement imitée par Hestia et Flora, avant de s'éloigner, jetant des regards impérieux à Luna Lovegood, dont le visage et les vêtements étaient désormais maculés d'un liquide terreux. Tracey lui jeta un regard bref avant d'emboîter le pas à ses amies. Elles croisèrent McGonagall qui se contenta de leur jeter un regard austère avant de les dépasser, sans faire de remarque.

Cette fois, Tracey réussit à terminer le devoir de McGonagall pendant sa première heure de retenue. L'opération fut bien plus simple - elle se souvenait encore du contenu du devoir rédigé la veille après le temps à bûcher dessus.

Elle attendit avec impatience l'heure du coucher. A son réveil, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, pensa-t-elle avec apaisement tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Bientôt, tout cela ne serait qu'un horrible souvenir.

Ce furent des gloussements bruyants qui réveillèrent Tracey. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et de nouveau, cette migraine horrible lui tirailla le crâne.

Immédiatement, elle jeta un regard vers le radio réveil et sa mâchoire se décrocha en voyant l'heure. Paniquée, elle se releva de ses draps, manquant de trébucher au pied du lit devant les regards médusés de ses camarades de dortoirs.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? » demanda Tracey avec appréhension.

« Le jour où tu es officiellement devenue folle ? » suggéra Daphné en l'observant comme si elle était folle.

« Quel jour de la semaine ? » insista Tracey en élevant la voix.

Ses amies semblèrent déceler l'hystérie dans ses paroles et elles échangèrent des regards décontenancés.

« Humm, mardi ? » lança Flora avec confusion.

« Non, non, non… » gémit Tracey avec frustration, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Pourquoi son plan n'avait-il pas fonctionné ? pensa-t-elle avec dépit, secouant la tête. Elle n'avait pourtant pas exécuté le rituel la veille. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Pansy se diriger vers la salle de bain et avant que Tracey n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste vers la porte, sa camarade s'était enfermée à l'intérieur.

« Désolée ! » lança cette dernière d'une voix moqueuse, à travers la porte.

Tracey se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller et poussa un long hurlement de frustration, en battant les pieds avec rage. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa les regards estomaqués de ses camarades de dortoir.

« Elle va y passer une heure… » commença alors Daphné.

« Je me suis _encore_ faite avoir. Oui j'ai compris. » répliqua Tracey d'un ton lassé, terminant les paroles de sa condisciple.

Il était rare qu'elle élève la voix ou qu'elle montre sa frustration face à Daphné et les autres. Elle avait toujours été la plus effacée du groupe. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était toutefois désespérée. Elle ressentait même le besoin pressant de fondre en larmes.

Cette fois, Tracey arriva à l'heure en cours et s'installa à une rangée différente, bien loin de ses amies. Elle garda résolument le silence pendant la leçon et cette fois, n'écopa d'une retenue. Pendant la matinée, au lieu de prendre des notes, elle réfléchit à toutes les explications probables.

La solution la plus simple et évidente aurait été d'aller voir un professeur pour expliquer la situation. Elle réalisa toutefois qu'elle devrait dire la vérité à propos du rituel d'obeah. Il s'agissait d'une forme de magie noire, du moins son _utilisation_ s'apparentait à de la magie noire, ce qui était interdit. Si les professeurs l'apprenaient, elle serait expulsée immédiatement de l'école. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risques.

Après le déjeuner, Tracey décida de ne pas se rendre à son cours d'Histoire de la magie. Elle avait déjà entendu le récit de Binns sur la révolte des Gobelins à deux reprises, ce qui était bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait supporter. La jeune fille décida de prendre le carnet de rituels de sa grand-mère et de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Tracey flâna parmi les étagères, à la recherche d'ouvrages qui pourrait l'aider, grimaçant de dégoût devant la quantité de poussière qui maculait les lieux.

Lorsqu'elle eut rempli son panier de vieux grimoires poussiéreux, Tracey jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, à la recherche d'une table vide. La salle principale de la bibliothèque était bondée et l'unique place libre qu'elle trouva fut un siège à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, à une table où une jeune fille blonde était installée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de la table, Tracey grimaça en reconnaissant l'élève.

Luna Lovegood.

L'univers se moquait _vraiment_ d'elle, pensa-t-elle avec agacement tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sans lui adresser la moindre parole, après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage à la chaise. A son arrivée, Lovegood lui lança un sourire avenant que Tracey ignora. Elle prit le premier manuscrit de sa pile et commença à la feuilleter avec empressement, lâchant de temps à autres des soupirs de découragement. Elle n'avait jamais été une élève particulièrement studieuse.

Après deux heures de recherches poussées qui n'aboutirent à rien, Tracey laissa son dos s'enfoncer contre le siège, frustrée. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa Luna Lovegood qui lisait un magazine à l'envers.

 _Elle est tellement bizarre_ , pensa-t-elle.

L'attention de Tracey se porta ensuite vers un objet rond qui dépassait du sac de Lovegood, posé sur la chaise à ses côtés. Elle reconnut immédiatement la boule de cristal qui avait causé tous ces maux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tracey en portant du doigt l'instrument.

C'était en parti de la faute de Lovegood et de sa boule mystérieuse qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Elle avait _au moins_ le droit de savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Lovegood avait suivi son regard et une lueur d'excitation éclaira son visage à la question de Tracey.

« Un œuf de malagrif rayé géant. » expliqua Lovegood en caressant affectueusement l'œuf. « Je l'ai trouvé près du lac. La mère a dû le laisser car il n'était pas fécondé. »

« Pourquoi tu traînes un œuf de malagrif dans l'école ? » Interrogea Tracey avec perplexité.

« On peut utiliser le liquide à l'intérieur pour faire de la cire de bougie. Elles servent ensuite à attirer les énormus à babille. » expliqua fièrement Lovegood.

« Les _quoi_? »

« Un énormus à babille. » répéta patiemment Lovegood. « C'est une créature rare, et très timide. J'aimerais en offrir un à mon père. C'est bientôt son anniversaire. »

Tracey observa la boule avec circonspection mais garda le silence. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'énormus à babille avant ce jour. Probablement une autre créature sortant de l'imagination fournie de Loufoca Lovegood, pensa-t-elle.

Tracey avait toutefois ses propres problèmes à régler et elle n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de la santé mentale de Lovegood. Elle ouvrit son troisième grimoire, l'air découragé tout en massant ses tempes. Ce fichu mal de crâne était toujours présent et se concentrer sur sa lecture était un supplice à cause de la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Je vois que tu as l'air concentré depuis tout à l'heure. » lança Lovegood d'une voix fluette.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'aider. » répondit Tracey d'un ton plus sec qu'elle aurait souhaité.

« Essaie toujours. » proposa Lovegood.

« Tu ne vas pas y croire. »

« Je peux toujours tenter ? »

Tracey prit une longue inspiration, et ferma son livre avec aplomb, se tournant vers Lovegood. Elle pouvait sentir le peu de patience qui lui restait disparaître lentement au fil des secondes et l'insistance de Lovegood ne faisait qu'accélérer le processus.

« Écoute Lovegood, je sais que tu veux être gentille et que tu cherches probablement désespérément des amis mais je n'ai _pas_ le temps pour ça. Je suis dans une situation on ne peut plus _extrême_ et j'aimerais pouvoir trouver une solution car ça devient très _pressant._ Alors à moins que tu t'y connaisses en rituel d'obeah et que tu puisses m'aider à sortir de là, crois-moi tu ne pourras _pas_ m'aider. » rugit Tracey avec frustration.

« Obeah ? » répéta Lovegood, sans comprendre.

« J'ai fait un rituel de magie ancestrale et depuis, je suis coincée à vivre la même fichue journée pour une raison complètement _inconnue._ Je suis la seule personne qui a l'air de s'en rendre compte et je ne sais pas _comment_ je vais m'en sortir. Et tu sais le plus _drôle_ dans cette situation ? C'est que je ne suis toujours pas _fichue_ de faire une _satanée_ incantation de polymorphisme ni d'entrer dans cette _maudite_ salle de bain avant Pansy ! » acheva Tracey avec hystérie, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux. « Alors, tu me crois toujours ? »

Lovegood l'avait observé avec attention pendant sa longue tirade, gardant le silence. Probablement par nervosité ou par désespoir, Tracey laissa échapper un rire étranglé. La situation était _tellement_ risible. Elle devait apparaître comme une folle devant Lovegood. Le comble de l'ironie.

« Allez, vas-y, fais comme les autres. Moque-toi de moi. » dit Tracey.

« Je te crois. » assura Lovegood.

Tracey ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée par sa réponse.

« Tu…Tu me croies ? _Vraiment ?_ » répéta-t-elle, médusée.

Lovegood hocha la tête.

« Je sais ce que c'est… Savoir que quelque chose est vrai mais ne pas être crue par les autres. » dit-elle.

Tracey l'observa pendant de longues secondes, prise au dépourvu. _Évidemment_. Si quelqu'un pouvait croire à un récit aussi tordu, il s'agissait bien de Luna Lovegood.

Malgré ses préjugés sur cette fille, Tracey devait reconnaître qu'elle avait l'esprit ouvert. Elle devait aussi avouer qu'être finalement prise au sérieux par quelqu'un lui procurait un soulagement incommensurable, surtout après les moqueries incessantes de ses amies, le matin même.

« Je peux t'aider à chercher une solution, si tu veux. » expliqua Lovegood en posant une main sur un grimoire de la pile, lançant un regard interrogateur à Tracey, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation.

Tracey s'empressa d'hocher la tête.

« Je…Oui, vas-y. » balbutia-t-elle.

« J'ai un cours de Potions dans quelques minutes mais on peut se retrouver ici, à la fin des cours si tu veux ? »

« Je… » commença Tracey avec hésitation, jetant un regard vers les autres élèves de la bibliothèque, embarrassée à l'idée qu'on les voit ensemble.

« On peut aller dans une salle de classe, si tu préfères. Comme ça, personne ne te verra avec moi. » suggéra Luna, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Tracey lui jeta un regard médusé, surprise par son commentaire si direct et honnête. Lovegood ne paraissait pourtant pas vexée.

« Ok. » céda finalement Tracey. « Faisons ça, Lovegood. »

« Appelle-moi Luna. » suggéra joyeusement la Serdaigle.

Elle se releva et attrapa ses affaires pour les ranger dans son sac en bandoulière d'un bleu cyan, particulièrement flashy. Alors que Luna s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, Tracey l'interpella :

« Luna ? » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Petit conseil. A la fin des cours, regarde où tu marches dans le couloir quand tu seras au cinquième étage. » dit-elle.

Luna parut quelque peu décontenancée par l'avertissement mais elle hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle avait saisi. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Tracey avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Les deux étudiantes se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard, dans une salle de classe inutilisée du quatrième étage. Tracey faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, l'esprit agité, lorsque Luna pénétra dans la pièce, affublée de lunettes multicolores. Pendant le dîner, Tracey avait à peine pu avaler quoi que ce soit, trop nerveuse.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda gentiment Luna dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce.

« Tout ira mieux quand j'aurais réglé cette histoire. » assura Tracey d'un air harassé. « Mettons-nous au travail. »

Son ton offensif l'étonna elle-même. Il était rare qu'elle se montre aussi entreprenante et directe, habituellement. Elle était toujours la personne effacée parmi ses amies, toutes plus sûres d'elles. C'était sans doute l'angoisse à l'idée retrouver coincée indéfiniment dans cette situation qui la faisait agir ainsi.

« Pendant mon cours de Sortilèges, j'ai demandé au professeur Filtwick s'il était possible de de se retrouver coincé dans une boucle temporelle. » lança Luna en prenant place sur le siège face à Tracey. « Il a expliqué que ça pouvait arriver quand on utilisait un Retourneur de temps avec un dysfonctionnement. »

« Est-ce qu'il a expliqué comment on pouvait s'en sortir ? » demanda Tracey avec espoir.

Luna parut penaude.

« Il a mentionné l'exemple d'un sorcier à qui s'est arrivé. Il est resté coincé pendant six ans. Le seul moyen a été de réparer son retourneur de temps, ce qui s'est avéré compliqué. » expliqua Luna.

Le visage de Tracey se décomposa à l'entente des informations de Luna. _Six ans_ ? pensa-t-elle avec effroi.

Tracey paraissait probablement sur le point de fondre en larmes car Luna s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Tracey, leva les yeux dans sa direction, surprise par son geste.

« Mais tu n'as pas utilisé un retourneur de temps. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un autre moyen de t'en sortir en utilisant un autre rituel. » assura Luna avec confiance. « Comment as-tu appelé ça, déjà ? »

« De l'obeah. » répondit Tracey d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu as un livre sur ça ? » demanda Luna avec curiosité.

« Juste le carnet personnel de ma grand-mère. Elle y documentait tous ses rituels. J'ai déjà regardé à l'intérieur une dizaine de fois. Il n'y a rien à propos d'une boucle temporelle ou quelque chose du genre. » répondit Tracey, découragée.

« Je peux y jeter un œil ? » demanda Luna.

Tracey acquiesça et sortit le carnet de sa grand-mère avant de le tendre à la jeune fille. Après une demi-heure d'un long silence, pendant lequel elles étaient toutes les deux plongées dans la lecture, Luna lança :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

Tracey ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait farfouillé dans le carnet de sa grande mère à maintes reprises. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir qu'il contenait une solution ?

« Ça ne parle pas directement de boucle temporelle, mais c'est une autre piste. » indiqua Luna en pointant un passage dans le journal. « Ça dit ici que les ancêtres ont les réponses à tout. »

Tracey lui jeta un regard médusé.

« Je ne vois pas comment c'est supposé m'aider. »

« A une autre page, il y a un rituel pour invoquer un ancêtre. Peut-être que c'est la solution ? Entrer en contact avec l'un de tes ancêtres pour leur demander comment t'en sortir. Après tout, elles ont réponses à tout. » devina Luna.

Tracey ouvrit la bouche, impressionnée par l'esprit d'analyse de Luna. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser avant ? Elle n'avait jamais été une grande férue de recherches et d'études. Tracey réalisa qu'avant d'être une fille étrange, Luna Lovegood était une Serdaigle. Les élèves de cette maison accordaient une importance particulièrement à l'érudition.

« Bonne idée. » dit finalement Tracey, tentant de garder un ton égal, même si son cœur battait à toute allure d'excitation.

Elle craignait de se faire de faux espoirs et que cela ne fonctionne pas. La déception serait insupportable.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'énormément d'ingrédients pour ce rituel. » lança Tracey en parcourant la page d'un œil avide. « J'ai déjà la plupart des ingrédients dans mon nécessaire à potions. Mais j'ai besoin d'un pied de tronc de mandragore. Je ne sais pas où trouver ça. »

« Je m'en charge. » assura joyeusement Luna, comme si elle s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une activité particulièrement amusante.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient de nouveau dans la salle de classe, installées sur des coussins de fortune, autour d'un chaudron. Une substance terreuse bouillait à l'intérieur.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-elle à Luna.

Face à elle, et depuis le début du rituel, Luna avait observé tous ses gestes avec une fascination gênante. La Serdaigle hocha la tête.

« Ta main. » réclama Tracey.

Luna posa sa main frêle dans celle de Tracey et cette dernière ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément.

« _J'appelle les esprits de mes ancêtres, femmes d'Obeah, maîtresses des mers et des océans déchaînées. J'appelle à la mer, la lune, le sang, la terre, la sueur, la mort._ » récita Tracey.

Comme si elle avait senti des yeux sur elle, Tracey ouvrit les paupières et croisa immédiatement les yeux globuleux de Luna rivés sur elle, l'observant avec fascination.

Tracey porta une main à ses cheveux et tira fermement sur deux mèches. Elle ignora la légère douleur de son cuir chevelu et jeta les mèches dans la préparation en ébullition.

Immédiatement, une fumée brumeuse éclata du chaudron, envahissant la pièce. Lorsque la brume s'estompa, Tracey observa autour d'elle, sur le qui-vive. Elle ignorait si le rituel avait fonctionné. Elle reporta son attention sur Luna qui avait baissé la tête, immobile.

« Lovegood ? » demanda Tracey, incertaine.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Luna ? » insista Tracey, qui sentit la panique s'insinuer en elle.

Elle se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, la secouant légèrement pour attirer son attention. Au contact, Luna releva la tête soudainement, plantant son regard dans celui de Tracey. Cette dernière émit un cri étouffé et recula précipitamment, l'observant avec effroi.

Les grands yeux bleus de Luna avaient disparu, remplacés par des orbites totalement noires.

« _Bonsoir, Cece._ » dit-elle.

Les yeux de Tracey s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas la voix habituellement fluette de Luna qui sortit de sa bouche. A la place, il s'agissait d'une voix désincarnée qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« _Pourquoi as-tu peur, mon enfant ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?_ » poursuivit Luna.

La voix lui rappelait effectivement quelqu'un. Une personne à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis _très_ longtemps.

« Grand-mère Laurette ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente, ne voulant pas y croire.

Luna ou plutôt sa grand-mère, hocha la tête. Le rituel avait fonctionné. Tracey se redressa, soulagée.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, grand-mère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai fait ce rituel il y a quelques jours et depuis je me retrouve coincée et je ne sais pas si… » s'empressa d'expliquer Tracey, bouleversée.

« _Je sais ce que tu as fait, mon enfant._ » interrompit sa grand-mère d'un ton ferme.

Tracey cessa sa tirade, effarée par le ton sévère qu'elle décelait dans ses paroles.

« _Tu sais comment fonctionne nos rites. L'obeah est une magie de l'échange. Quand tu réclames, tu dois donner._ » rappela sa grand-mère.

« Mais mon rituel n'a pas fonctionné. Alors techniquement, je n'ai rien réclamé. » se justifia Tracey.

« _Tu as utilisé l'obeah pendant des années à des fins égoïstes pour des vengeances personnelles. Les ancêtres ont accepté de t'accorder le pouvoir à chaque fois car les raisons étaient justifiées._ » expliqua Laurette. « _Ton dernier rituel a été utilisé pour faire du mal à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas, Cece._ »

« C'est…C'est une _punition_ ? » demanda Tracey avec désarroi.

« _Les ancêtres essaient de te donner une leçon, mon enfant._ » confirma Laurette.

« Comment est-ce que je peux inverser tout ça ? » insista Tracey.

« _Quand tu comprendras la leçon._ » dit Laurette. « _Je ne pourrai pas t'en dire plus, mon enfant. Et nous ne répondrons plus à tes appels avant que tu comprennes._ »

Immédiatement, sa grand-mère, ou plutôt Luna, s'effondra sur le sol. Après quelques instants, Luna se releva, jetant des regards incertains à ses alentours. Elle paraissait confuse. Son regard croisa celui de Tracey. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Luna en se frottant la tempe.

« Je suis _fichue._ » fut la seule chose que put répondre Tracey, la boule au ventre.


	3. Leçons de vie

**III. Leçons de vie**

Le quatrième jour, à son réveil, Tracey Davis resta emmitouflée dans ses draps, au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

« Je suis malade, je vais rester dans mon lit ce matin. » prétendit-elle à ses amies. « J'irai à l'infirmerie plus tard. »

Il s'agissait évidemment d'un mensonge éhonté mais Tracey n'avait pas le courage d'affronter une nouvelle fois cette maudite journée. Après tout, son absence aux cours n'aurait aucune incidence. D'autre part, elle ne pourrait plus supporter d'entendre parler de Polymorphisme ou de la révolte des Gobelins.

Une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule dans le dortoir, Tracey s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes, découragée par les paroles de sa grand-mère. Elle quitta à peine son dortoir de la journée, préférant se lamenter des heures durant.

Le cinquième jour, elle prétexta à nouveau être souffrante. Elle attendit cependant que ses camarades quittent le dortoir pour se lever. Elle passa une journée entière à la bibliothèque, dans une nouvelle tentative désespérée de trouver la solution à ses problèmes. Ce fut toutefois encore un échec.

Le sixième jour, elle se réfugia nouveau dans son dortoir à s'apitoyer sur son sort, alternant longues sessions de pleurs interminables et de complaintes à l'encontre de ses ancêtres.

Le septième jour, elle erra dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans but apparent. Elle en profita pour compter toutes les marches d'escaliers du château. Elle en recensa cinq mille cent dix-huit.

Le huitième jour, par un heureux hasard, elle découvrit la localisation des cuisines, au sous-sol du château. Elle fut accueillie par une centaine d'elfes de maison surexcités, prêts à tout pour lui remonter le moral. Elle s'empiffra des chocolats, gâteaux et confiseries en tout genre qu'ils s'empressèrent de poser devant elle. A la fin de son festin, Tracey se laissa choir sur un sofa de la salle commune de Serpentard, nauséeuse après avoir avalé autant de nourriture. Elle se consola en s'assurant que son excès du jour n'aurait pas de conséquences. Elle s'étonna même de trouver un côté positif à cette _maudite_ boucle temporelle.

Le neuvième jour, elle compta le nombre de tableaux dans les zones communes du château. Elle en trouva mille quatre cents soixante-treize.

Le dixième jour, Tracey se rendit à son cours de métamorphoses et fit éclater une boule puante explosive dans la salle de classe. Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure à McGonagall pour venir à bout du bazar dans sa classe et le cours fut annulé. Tracey sourit de satisfaction devant les regards admiratifs de ses amies qui l'avaient vu jeter la boule.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi, Tracey. » fit remarquer Hestia Carrow en ouvrant de grands yeux médusés. « Vous avez vu la tête de McGonagall ? On aurait dit qu'elle allait s'évanouir sur place. »

Tracey reçut plusieurs éloges pendant la journée, la félicitant de son audace. Pansy Parkinson lui adressa un regard hautain, visiblement agacée de ne plus être le centre d'attention de son groupe d'amies.

« _Tout le monde_ aurait pu faire ça avec la vieille McGo de dos. » fit-elle remarquer vicieusement avec dédain, pendant le déjeuner. « Je te défie d'aller faire ça pendant qu'elle te regarde. »

Pansy croisa les bras et darda sur Tracey un regard suffisant. Ses lèvres s'étirant en un rictus moqueur. Tracey soutint son regard - chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait depuis qu'elle connaissait Pansy.

Tracey pouvait sentir sa propre frustration, provoquée par tous ses tracas récents, monter dangereusement en elle. Elle était fatiguée de l'attitude de Pansy à son égard. Elle traitait ses soi-disant ''amies'' de manière irrespectueuse et dédaigneuse, s'adressant à elles comme si elles étaient dénuées d'intelligence. Tracey savait que le reste du groupe, notamment les sœurs Carrow, partageait son opinion sur Pansy mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient jamais osé se plaindre, préférant profiter de son aura de petite princesse populaire de Serpentard.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, les choses étaient différentes. Tracey n'avait plus la patience d'accepter ses brimades sans rien dire. Si Pansy pensait qu'elle s'effacerait devant son défi, elle s'enfonçait une baguette dans l'œil.

Sans un mot, Tracey se releva, sous les regards décontenancés de son groupe d'amies. D'un pas assuré, elle traversa la Grande Salle et se posta devant la table des professeurs. Certains enseignants levèrent des regards perplexes dans sa direction. Du coin de l'œil, Tracey remarqua que certains élèves avaient cessé de parler pour l'observer à leur tour.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, Miss Davis ? » demanda Slughorn d'une voix agréable, reposant sa cuillère sur son assiette remplie de flan à la framboise.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Tracey d'une voix calme. « Je voulais juste informer le professeur McGonagall que c'est moi qui aie lancé cette boule puante à son cours, ce matin. »

Tracey fut impressionnée par son propre aplomb. En temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait fait quelque chose du genre. La vérité était cependant qu'il n'y avait rien de _normal_ dans cette situation.

A ses côtés, elle entendit des hoquets apeurés et des murmures choqués.

« Miss Davis. Si c'est une plaisanterie… » commença Rogue d'une voix accusatrice.

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, professeur. » interrompit Tracey. « Tenez, regardez. »

Elle enfouit sa main dans la poche de sa jupe d'uniforme, et en extirpa une seconde boule puante, qui étincela dans sa main, sous les regards outrés des professeurs face à elle. Puis sans crier gare, Tracey la jeta brutalement au sol, la faisant exploser en éclats et libérant une fumée épaisse devant la table des professeurs. Immédiatement, une odeur putride s'échappa de la brume, remplissant la grande salle. Autour d'elle, Tracey entendit des exclamations dégoutées, suivies par des bruits de réflexes nauséeux.

« MISS DAVIS ! » hurla la voix de McGonagall, hors d'elle.

Son visage affichait une expression étrange. Un mélange entre la totale incrédulité et une indignation choquée, comme si elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'une élève puisse faire preuve d'autant d'audace.

« SUIVEZ-MOI _IMMÉDIATEMENT_! » vociféra la directrice adjointe, avant de se couvrir le nez avec le pan de sa cape, pour éviter d'inspirer l'odeur nauséabonde.

Elle avait quitté l'estrade des professeurs à une vitesse fulgurante et avait saisi le bras de Tracey pour la tirer en dehors de la Grande Salle, sous les regards surpris des uns et admiratifs des autres.

Pendant une heure durant, Tracey resta silencieuse pendant que McGonagall vociférait dans le bureau du directeur. Rogue était à ses côtés et ses lèvres étaient plissées en une ligne si fine qu'elle en paraissait invisible.

« _Jamais de toute ma carrière… Vous devriez avoir honte… Votre avenir… Retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire…_ » rugissait McGonagall, outrée, prenant quelques rares pauses pour respirer avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Tracey n'entendit que la moitié de son sermon. Sans doute était-ce l'adrénaline - mais elle ressentait une excitation qu'elle avait rarement vécue dans sa vie. Après des remontrances qui durèrent une éternité, Tracey reçut en guise de punition une cinquantaine d'heures de retenue - qui l'occuperaient probablement jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Le tout fut couronné par un avertissement officiel, et d'un courrier envoyé à ses parents pour leur faire part de son attitude déplorable au sein de l'établissement.

Tracey aurait probablement ressenti une vague panique si elle n'elle n'était pas coincée dans cette fiche boucle temporelle. Le lendemain, tout serait effacé et McGonagall oublierait ses incartades disciplinaires. La pensée lui procura un plaisir certain.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Tracey reçut des regards admiratifs parmi les élèves de sa maison, tous impressionnés par la nonchalance dont elle faisait preuve face à la situation.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui as lancé cette boule puante en _pleine figure._ » déclara Flora Carrow avec frénésie.

« Cette vieille peau en a enfin eu pour son compte. » renchérit Daphné Greengrass.

Seule Pansy Parkinson ne sembla pas impressionnée par l'affaire. Elle parut même furieuse de voir l'agitation de ses condisciples autour de Tracey. Elle quitta la salle commune d'un pas furibond, maugréant sous sa barbe lorsque Théodore Nott proposa à Tracey de se joindre à lui pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

« Ne te préoccupe pas d'elle. Elle est juste jalouse. » lança Hestia Carrow avec un rictus méprisant avant de reporter son attention sur Tracey

Pansy était habituée à être le centre du monde - ou du moins de leur groupe d'amies. La plupart des filles de septièmes années de Serpentard gravitaient autour d'elle, comme si elle transportait un message divin. Elle avait probablement réalisé que la loyauté de son groupe était volatile et de courte durée.

Les jours suivants, Tracey répéta l'opération. Chaque jour, elle effectuait une farce différente dans l'enceinte de l'école. Au début, l'attention qu'elle reçut l'enhardit. Elle avait toujours été la jeune fille discrète, que personne ne prenait au sérieux. Être le sujet de discussion principal dans l'école fut étrangement gratifiant. Pourtant, au bout du dix-huitième jour, l'intérêt finit par se faner et elle n'en éprouva plus la même satisfaction. A la longue, elle finit même par se lasser. A qui mentait-elle ? Elle n'était pas cette fille avide d'attention qu'elle essayait d'émuler depuis des jours.

Immédiatement, elle retomba dans sa dépression. Combien de temps serait-elle encore coincée ici ? pensa-t-elle avec découragement. Les paroles de Luna Lovegood lui revinrent en mémoire et elle dut lutter pour réprimer son envie de fondre en larmes.

« _Il a parlé d'un sorcier à qui s'est arrivé. Il est resté coincé pendant 6 ans._ » avait-elle indiqué.

Le matin suivant (ou plutôt le _même_ matin), au réveil, le premier geste de Tracey fut de quitter ses draps et se précipiter vers la salle de bain.

« Désolée ! » dit-elle à l'attention de Pansy avant de claquer la porte devant son visage interloqué.

« Magne-toi ou je vais être en retard ! » entendit-elle à travers la porte.

« Bienvenue au club. » murmura Tracey en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ignora les regards hostiles de Pansy lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain et d'un pas décidé, elle quitta le dortoir pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elle attendit à l'entrée, observant avec attention les élèves qui sortaient pour assister à leur premier cours de la journée. Puis, parmi la foule, elle aperçut le visage qu'elle cherchait, entouré de longs cheveux blonds emmêlés, retenus par une ficelle bleue. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer Luna Lovegood avec ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et ses lunettes colorées extravagantes. Tracey s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ? » demanda Tracey avec avidité. « C'est important. »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'entraîna dans les couloirs, la faisant entrer dans la première salle de crise qu'elle croisa.

« Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître _extrêmement_ bizarre mais… » commença Tracey avant de se lancer dans un long récit sur ses mésaventures.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle observa Luna avec appréhension.

« Tu as vraiment lancé une boule puante devant McGonagall ? » demanda Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

« C'est vraiment _tout_ ce que tu as retenu de mon histoire ? » s'exclama Tracey, scandalisée.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelque chose du genre arrive. » fit remarquer Luna en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Au contraire, je l'ai fait _tous les jours_ pendant plus d'une semaine. » corrigea Tracey, blasée.

« Donc, si je comprends bien. Tu vis la _même_ journée depuis presqu'un mois ? Et personne d'autre à part toi n'est au courant ? » récapitula Luna d'une voix lente.

« C'est ça. Enfin, à part toi, évidemment. Tu es la seule à me croire, d'ailleurs. » ajouta Tracey avec un soulagement évident.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait refaire ce rituel dont tu as parlé ? » proposa Luna.

« Non, ma grand-mère a dit qu'elle ne répondrait plus. Il faut que je trouve la solution par moi-même. » dit Tracey, découragée. « Et toi et moi avons déjà passé des heures à la bibliothèque, sans rien trouver non plus. »

« C'est étrange d'avoir fait toutes ces choses et de n'en garder aucun souvenir… » déclara Luna, ses yeux brillants de fascination.

Elle sembla réfléchir.

« On devrait essayer les Archives de Pré-au-Lard. » suggéra finalement Luna.

« Je te rappelle qu'on ne peut pas quitter l'école comme ça. » fit remarquer Tracey.

« Je connais un moyen d'aller à Pré-au-Lard sans que les professeurs ne s'en rendent compte. » affirma Luna, une soudaine lueur de malice apparaissant dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Une heure plus tard, elles se trouvaient sur la rue principale du petit village sorcier, devant un bâtiment en forme d'emballage de chocogrenouilles. Au-dessus de l'édifice, un manuscrit gigantesque en pierres taillées se dressait sur le toit. De temps à autre, les pages du grimoire se tournaient seule, au rythme de la brise.

Elles passèrent toute la matinée à faire des recherches. Même si ces dernières n'aboutirent à rien de concret, Tracey fut forcée d'admettre qu'elle s'amusa beaucoup dans la salle principale des Archives, qui était en réalité un trampoline grandeur nature. Pour emprunter des ouvrages, elles durent exécuter des bonds gigantesques pour atteindre les étagères qui se dressaient à plus de quinze mètres du sol.

« Le seul point positif dans cette situation, c'est que je n'aurais pas de courbatures demain matin après tout cet exercice. » révéla Tracey d'un ton dramatique, en frottant ses bras endoloris.

« Tu as déjà essayé de rester éveillée ? » proposa soudainement Luna, tandis qu'elles entraient dans les Trois Balais pour déjeuner.

« Oui, mais ça n'a rien donné. » répondit Tracey avec un long soupir.

Tracey s'était forcée à passer une nuit blanche pour voir si cela annulerait les effets de la boucle temporelle. Elle était restée éveillée dans la salle commune de Serpentard, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit. Aux alentours de six heures trente du matin, elle avait senti une force immuable lui fermer les paupières et elle s'était trouvée dans l'incapacité de résister. Lorsqu'elle avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux, elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit, comme à chaque début de journée. Il s'agissait probablement d'un autre effet du rituel.

Dans l'après-midi, elles décidèrent de se rendre d'aller à Honeydukes, où elles achetèrent un sac entier de confiseries en tout genre avant de trouver une étendue d'herbe parfaitement entretenue, où un panneau affichait les mots ' _'Interdit aux Gnomes_ ''

Tracey sortit la robe de sorcière qu'elle avait rangé dans son sac, une fois arrivée au village. Elle avait voulu éviter qu'on reconnaisse qu'elles étaient des étudiants en pleine école buissonnière. Elle étendue soigneusement la cape sur le sol avant d'y prendre place, faisant attention à ne pas toucher l'herbe humide.

« Un sorbet citron ? » suggéra Luna en lui tendant le sac de confiseries.

« Non merci. Je n'aime pas trop ça. » refusa Tracey avant d'engloutir une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue.

Elle grimaça en machouillant la friandise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Luna avec curiosité.

« Crevette. » répondit Tracey avec dégoût, provoquant le rire de Luna.

Son éclat de rire éclaira son visage pâle et Tracey l'observa avec effarement pendant de longues secondes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se plaisait autant en sa compagnie. Luna Lovegood était la dernière personne avec qui elle aurait imaginé s'amuser de cette manière. Avec Luna, Tracey avait l'impression de pouvoir être elle-même, sans artifice et sans avoir à jouer un rôle, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps.

Luna prit à son tour une dragée et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Elle mastiqua pendant quelques secondes, tentant de deviner le goût.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais. » dit-elle finalement.

Soudainement, son visage prit une couleur rougeâtre et elle se mit à tousser bruyamment.

« Piment. » hoqueta Luna, des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Tracey ne put contenir son hilarité devant le visage enfumé de Luna. La tête rejetée en arrière, et les mains contre son estomac, elle riait tellement fort qu'elle commença à s'étouffer à son tour. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Luna dans l'hilarité. Deux promeneurs passèrent devant elle et les dévisagèrent avec curiosité.

Elles passèrent les heures suivantes à discuter et à deviner les goûts de dragées, toutes aussi bizarres les uns que les autres.

« J'ai mal au ventre avec tous ces bonbons. » se plaignit Tracey en s'allongeant sur sa cape, légèrement nauséeuse.

Autour d'elles, l'obscurité était tombée et Luna avant lancé un sort de caléfaction pour les réchauffer.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point on voyait aussi bien les étoiles, d'ici. » commenta Tracey avec fascination.

« On devrait aller à la Tour d'Astronomie, un jour. Tu verras, la vue est encore meilleure de là-haut. » assura Luna.

« On peut le faire demain. » suggéra Tracey avec enthousiasme. « Mais tu ne te souviendras pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, aujourd'hui »

Immédiatement, elle perdit son sourire fervent et soupira de frustration.

« J'adorerais ça. » affirma Luna.

Elle s'allongea aux côtés de Tracey, puis montra un point dans le ciel avec son doigt.

« Les centaures peuvent lire l'avenir dans les étoiles. » dit-elle. « Mais ils n'interviennent jamais, de peur de modifier ce qui est déjà écrit. C'est un ami centaure qui me l'a dit. »

« Tu as un ami centaure ? » s'étonna Tracey, médusée.

« Hm hm. Il s'appelle Firenze et vit dans la forêt interdite. » expliqua Luna avec plaisir. « Il est très gentil avec moi. Même si les sorciers n'ont pas toujours été très corrects avec les centaures. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses, observant le ciel, toutes les deux perdues dans leurs pensées respectives.

« Une étoile filante ! » s'exclama soudainement Tracey, en apercevant une ligne blanche passer à toute vitesse dans le ciel nocturne.

« Il y a un mythe qui raconte qu'on peut faire un vœu lorsqu'une étoile filante passe. » lança Luna.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est faux ? » interrogea Tracey avec déception, qui avait fermé les yeux et s'apprêtait à faire un vœu pour se sortir de cette situation maudite.

« Firenze m'a dit que c'est l'Univers qui nous envoie un signe, en réalité. Pour nous dire qu'une chose qui nous tient vraiment à cœur va se réaliser très bientôt. » dit Luna d'une voix douce.

Elle traça une ligne invisible avec son doigt, toujours pointé sur le ciel.

« Selon lui, les étoiles filantes peuvent aussi être des messages que nous envoient des proches décédés. Le fait de penser à une personne chère à ce moment précis nous permet de créer une sorte de lien psychique avec ce proche. Une _connexion_ en quelque sorte. » poursuivit-elle d'une voix pensive. « C'est un moyen pour eux de nous envoyer un message d'espoir, du réconfort ou même de l'encouragement. »

Tracey tourna la tête, observant Luna tandis qu'elle partageait ses explications. Sur ses traits, elle distingua une expression attristée.

« Est-ce qu'un proche t'envoie un message ? » demanda Tracey dans un murmure.

Luna acquiesça.

« Ma mère. Elle est morte quand j'avais neuf ans. Une expérience de potions qui a mal tourné. » révéla Luna.

Sa peine était audible dans sa voix et Tracey réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Luna Lovegood montrer autant d'émotions. Elle l'avait toujours connue sereine et détachée, coincée dans son propre monde, probablement bien différent de celui de Tracey.

« Je suis désolée. » chuchota cette dernière.

« Elle me manque beaucoup. Mais je sais qu'elle est toujours avec moi, quelque part. Même si je ne peux pas la voir. » assura Luna, avec un faible sourire.

Tracey reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilé, les paroles de Luna faisant écho dans son esprit.

« Et toi ? Quelqu'un t'envoie un message ? » interrogea Luna.

« Ma grand-mère probablement. Même si elle doit être affreusement déçue de moi. » ajouta Tracey d'un ton désabusé. « Elle est décédée quand j'avais dix ans. Juste avant notre déménagement au Royaume-Uni. »

« Vous étiez proches ? »

« Oui, très. Elle m'a tout appris. Je l'admirais beaucoup. » déclara Tracey avec un sourire en coin. « Elle était tout ce que je ne suis pas. _Forte, assurée, brillante_. Ça a été vraiment difficile quand elle est partie, je passais quasiment tout mon temps chez elle. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » dit Luna.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Tracey qui se tendit aussitôt, surprise par ce contact inattendu. Au fil des secondes pourtant, elle se détendit, y trouvant même du réconfort. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ces dernières semaines, coincée dans cette maudite boucle temporelle, l'avaient rendue plus seule que jamais. Même entourée parmi une foule de personnes, elle avait le sentiment de pas être vue.

« Merci. Je sais qu'elle essaye de m'envoyer un message, mais je ne le comprends pas. » dit Tracey, sa frustration faisant à nouveau surface. « Je ne sais pas comment me sortir de cette situation. »

« Est-ce que tes parents pourraient t'aider ? »

« Non. Ma mère déteste tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à l'obeah. Elle n'a jamais apprécié que ma grand-mère me l'enseigne, d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'elle en a peur, et après ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir… Si mes parents savaient ce que j'avais fait, ils me tueraient. » ajouta Tracey avec une grimace.

« Peut-être qu'ils comprendront que c'était un accident. » dit Luna.

Tracey sentit une boule de culpabilité lui obstruer la gorge. Il n'avait pas s'agit d'un accident. Luna ignorait pourtant que c'était à son encontre que le rituel avait été destiné.

« Oh non, crois-moi. Mon père serait _furieux_ \- il m'interdirait probablement de sortir jusqu'à mes trente ans. Et quant à ma mère, elle ne dira rien. Elle ne dit jamais rien pour le contredire. » poursuivit Tracey avec rancœur.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

« Désolée. C'est juste que je ne suis pas en très bon terme avec mes parents. » admit-elle avec embarras.

Toute sa vie, ses parents avaient contrôlé tous ses moindres faits et gestes. Parfois, l'angoisse à l'idée de les décevoir devenait paralysante. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas savoir s'affirmer, ni de prendre une décision seule à cause de son éducation stricte.

« Je suis triste. » dit soudainement Luna.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tracey avec étonnement, tournant de nouveau la tête vers Luna.

Son regard plongea dans le sien.

« Parce que je ne vais pas me souvenir de tout ça. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Tracey garda le silence - interloquée par les paroles de Luna. Pour une raison obscure, elle ne parvint pas à quitter son regard bleu intense. Elle pouvait y lire un mélange de peine et de joie. Finalement, Tracey détourna les yeux, troublée par l'étrange sensation qui l'assaillit. Malgré le froid qui les entourait, elle sentait une chaleur indescriptible dans sa poitrine et sa main. Les doigts de Luna étaient toujours entrelacés aux siens.

« Je te le rappellerai demain. » assura Trace d'une voix ferme, ignorant les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés sans raison. « On devrait rentrer au château. Il se fait tard. »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la fin du passage secret qui liait le château à Pré-au-Lard, Tracey se tourna vers Luna, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonne nuit, Luna. » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en direction des escaliers.

Tandis qu'elle rejoignait les cachots, Tracey Davis réalisa qu'elle était pressée de revivre cette journée à nouveau.


	4. Amende Honorable

**IV. Amende Honorable**

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Tracey Davis que Luna Lovegood serait la personne qui égaierait ses journées, elle lui aurait probablement ri au nez en lui conseillant un séjour sans date de fin dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste.

Leur visite à Pré-au-Lard avait été le début d'une longue série de journées passées à éviter les cours, pour flâner à travers Poudlard et ses environs. En compagnie de Luna, Tracey avait appris à appréhender le château d'une nouvelle façon.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire ça. » commenta Tracey, soufflée, tandis qu'elle observait Luna caresser l'un des longs tentacules du calmar géant.

Elles se trouvaient au bord du lac de l'école. Luna avait apporté un seau garni de poissons miniatures et l'avait vidé à la surface de l'eau. Immédiatement, une dizaine de strangulots s'étaient précipités près du rivage pour un festin inopiné.

Probablement attiré par l'agitation régnant près du rivage, le calmar géant s'était approché à son tour, nageant paresseusement près du bord. Immédiatement, les strangulots avaient pris la fuite, visiblement effrayés par la créature gigantesque.

« J'ai toujours cru qu'il était dangereux. » poursuivit Tracey.

A son tour, et d'un geste prudent, elle posa sa main sur l'une des tentacules et fut déroutée par sa texture. Elle s'était attendue à une texture visqueuse mais les tentacules étaient doux et velouteux.

« C'est ce que tout le monde pense. » affirma Luna d'une voix apaisante, observant la créature avec affection. « Au contraire, il adore jouer. Il veut simplement se faire des nouveaux amis. »

Luna semblait particulièrement intéressée par la faune présente sur le vaste domaine de Poudlard. Grâce à elle, Tracey avait découvert des créatures dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence.

« Elles sont plus agréables que les humains. » lui avait-elle indiqué, quelques jours auparavant, pendant qu'elles marchaient aux abords de la forêt interdite. « C'est dommage que personne ne prenne le temps d'apprendre à les connaître. »

Tracey avait été parcourue par un vague élan de pitié à ces mots. Luna avait toujours été le souffre-douleur de l'école. On la trouvait _''excentrique et bizarre''_ , et elle était régulièrement victime des plaisanteries malveillantes de ses condisciples.

Tracey ne comptait plus les fois où ses propres amies s'étaient montrées particulièrement vicieuses et infectes avec Luna, sans raison aucune, dans le seul but d'amuser la galerie. Et même si Tracey n'avait jamais activement pris part à leurs moqueries, elle n'avait rien fait pour les empêcher. Elle avait choisi de rester en retrait, à rire avec les autres. A l'époque, rien n'avait été plus important que de s'intégrer et d'entrer dans le moule. Même si cela impliquait de se montrer désagréable envers quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas.

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle ressentait une profonde culpabilité envers Luna. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi… _pur_. Luna avec une âme merveilleuse. Malgré le traitement qu'elle recevait, elle restait tolérante, dévouée et altruiste.

« Tu es très jolie comme ça, avec tes cheveux. Ça te va bien. » commenta soudainement Luna, en pointant un doigt vers Tracey, observant d'un air rêveur sa chevelure.

Pour une fois, Tracey avait laissé sa chevelure dans son état naturel, une épaisse masse de frisottis serrés, formant un halo autour de son visage fin. En la voyant sortir du dortoir, Pansy n'avait pas manqué d'offrir l'une des remarques désagréables dont elle avait le secret. Cette dernière l'avait ignorée, peu touchée par ses paroles. Si ces dernières semaines lui avaient appris quelque chose - c'était de ne plus se laisser atteindre par les micro-agressions de Pansy.

« Merci. » répondit Tracey avec un sourire.

Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer face au compliment de Luna. Elle reporta son attention sur le tentacule géante qui se mouvait nonchalamment dans l'eau, provoquant des légères vagues. Le calmar semblait particulièrement apprécier les caresses. Soudainement, Tracey sentit quelque toucher sa taille. Elle poussa un cri apeuré en apercevant l'un des tentacules du calmar géant s'enrouler autour d'elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, la créature l'attira dans l'eau, plongeant sa tête sous la surface. Tracey se débattit, paniquée, tentant de s'échapper. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit l'emprise sur sa taille se desserrer et elle remonta à la surface, haletant bruyamment, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Luna l'observer en riant. Elle s'approcha du rivage et lui tendit la main. Tracey parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du bord et saisit la main de Luna qui l'aida à remonter sur le rivage.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il adorait jouer. » rappela Luna avec amusement.

« Eh bien il peut jouer _seul_ à ce jeu. Je n'ai pas envie d'y participer. » dit Tracey entre ses dents, les mains autour de ses bras, grelottant à cause du froid. « L'eau est gelée. »

Elle jeta un regard vers le lac et aperçut les tentacules du calmar flotter à la surface, avant de s'éloigner vers les profondeurs du lac.

« Il t'aime bien. » assura Luna avec un sourire.

Elle leva la main vers le visage de Tracey et retira délicatement une feuille ressemblant vaguement à un morceau d'algue, accrochée à son oreille.

Tracey se sentit frissonner au contact de la main de Luna sur sa peau.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Luna avec intérêt.

Elle pensait probablement que le frémissement de Tracey était provoqué par son passage inattendu dans le lac. Tracey hocha la tête, soulagée que Luna ne puisse pas connaître le contenu de ses pensées.

Cette dernière pointa sa baguette sur Tracey et murmura un sort de séchage. Immédiatement, Tracey sentit son corps retrouver une température normale et son uniforme trempé redevint sec.

« Ça va mieux ? » interrogea Luna.

« Oui, merci. » répondit Tracey un peu trop vite. « On devrait retourner au château avant l'heure du déjeuner. Avant que les profs nous voient. »

La première chose que Tracey faisait une fois sortie de son dortoir chaque matin, était d'aller retrouver Luna devant la Grande Salle. Elle lui expliquait ensuite l'histoire de la boucle temporelle. A chaque fois, Luna la croyait sans même mettre en cause son récit. Assister aux cours dans ces circonstances lui semblait bien inutile et elles multipliaient les activités variées dans le château pour occuper leurs journées.

Tandis qu'elles traversaient la pelouse en direction du château, des pensées troublantes défilèrent à toute vitesse dans l'esprit de Tracey. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les réactions mystérieuses qui l'agitaient lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Luna. Elle sentait un agréable picotement dans son ventre - comme une bande de doxys surexcités jouant à une partie effrénée de Quidditch dans son estomac.

Elle s'étonnait parfois à rester coite lorsque Luna lui parlait, observant sa peau ivoire délicate et laiteuse, d'une couleur si pâle et opposée à la sienne. Ou encore le sourire éclatant qui éclairait le visage de Luna, tandis qu'elle mentionnait ses sujets favoris. Tracey adorait entendre le son délicieux de sa voix chantante, aux sonorités presque musicales. Et lorsqu'elle s'endormait le soir, Tracey ne pouvait pas retenir le sourire comblé qui habillait son visage à l'idée de la retrouver le matin suivant.

Ces émotions, brutes et nouvelles, la laissaient dans la confusion la plus totale. Son seul rapport aux premiers émois de l'amour avait été vécu par substitution. Elle avait patiemment écouté ses amies lui raconter leurs intrigues amoureuses avec des garçons.

Pourtant, aucune de ses histoires n'avaient fait cas de sentiments impliquant une autre fille. Cela lui paraissait presque… _interdit._

Ses parents avaient toujours qualifié ces choses d _'immorales et dégoûtantes_. Et malgré ses efforts pour refouler les émotions troublantes qui l'assaillaient, Tracey réalisait qu'elles devenaient chaque jour un peu plus intenses. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose - explorer ce plaisir nouveau et en découvrir tous ses bouleversements.

Comment un sentiment aussi beau et agréable pouvait-il être immoral ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

« On peut aller dans les cuisines pour le déjeuner. C'est ce qu'on fait parfois. » proposa Tracey.

Tandis qu'elles marchaient en direction de l'escaliers menant aux sous-sols, Tracey grimaça en apercevant Pansy et les jumelles Carrow arriver dans la direction opposée. Elle jura intérieurement. Elle s'efforçait habituellement de ne pas les croiser pendant la journée, si bien qu'elle savait exactement quels couloirs emprunter pour les éviter. Toutefois, trop agitée par ses pensées troublantes, elle n'avait pas porté attention à où elles marchaient.

Pansy afficha une expression estomaquée en apeurant Tracey. Son regard sombre se posa ensuite sur Luna, et son air surpris fut remplacé par du dégoût. Elle la toisa de haut en bas, comme s'il s'agissait d'une verrue disgracieuse sur son visage.

« Cece, quand tu disais que tu étais malade ce matin, je ne pensais pas que c'était _à ce point._ » commenta Pansy de son éternel ton dramatique. « Tu nous as lâché pour traîner avec _Luna foutue Lovegood_? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, par Salazar ? »

« C'est la saison des ciselures. » intervint Luna d'une voix douce, ne semblant pas s'offusquer de la critique de Pansy. « Elles infestent les dortoirs au printemps et si on ne fait pas attention, et elles nous rendent maboules. C'est très contagieux, tu devrais faire attention. »

Pansy observa Luna avec hésitation - ne sachant visiblement pas s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou non. Elle sembla décréter qu'elle était sérieuse et elle plissa les lèvres pour manifester son mépris, avant de s'éloigner, ses amies à sur les talons.

Tracey, qui avait gardé le silence pendant l'interaction, sentit une vague de frustration la parcourir. L'attitude Pansy et des autres envers Luna était inacceptable. Et pourtant, encore une fois, elle n'avait rien dit pour prendre sa défense. Elle était restée silencieuse devant leur traitement abject, n'osant pas s'interposer.

« Je suis désolée. Elles sont vraiment pestes quand elles s'y mettent. » dit-elle finalement, honteuse.

Luna, pourtant, ne sembla pas fâchée le moins du monde.

« J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. » dit-elle simplement avant de s'engager dans les escaliers.

« Mais tout de même… Ce n'est pas cool qu'on te traite comme ça. Personne ne mérite ça. » dit Tracey dans un souffle.

Luna haussa les épaules, comme pour lui indiquer de ne pas s'en faire. Elle chatouilla la poire sur l'énorme tableau représentant un panier rempli de fruits.

« J'aurais dû dire quelque chose. » insista Tracey d'un ton sombre.

Le tableau s'était effacé pour laisser apparaître l'ouverture aux cuisines. Lorsqu'elles pénètrent dans la pièce, une demi-douzaine d'elfes de maison se précipitèrent dans leur direction, prêt à remplir leur moindre demande.

« Le fait que tu sois avec moi signifie déjà beaucoup » dit Luna. « C'est la première fois que quelqu'un agit avec moi comme tu le fais. Comme une amie, je veux dire. »

Même si elle était heureuse d'entendre que Luna ne lui reprochait pas son silence devant les autres, elle ressentait toujours cette culpabilité abyssale.

« Tu veux de la tarte à la mélasse ? » demanda Luna tandis qu'un elfe s'approchait d'elles avec un large plat garni.

Tracey hocha distraitement de la tête même si ses pensées étaient ailleurs. La situation qu'elle vivait était des plus étranges. Luna n'avait aucun souvenir de leurs semaines passées ensemble. Tracey, elle, gardait chacun de ces souvenirs en tête. Ce temps passé de manière si rapprochée avait créé certains sentiments chez elle. Et même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer car elle était effrayée par les implications, Tracey savait _exactement_ ce dont il s'agissait.

Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse, avant. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre émoi pour un garçon. Sa seule expérience se résumait à un rencard précédente. Tracey avait accepté sa demande pour arrêter les brimades incessantes de ses amies au sujet du vide de sa vie sentimentale.

Pourtant, lorsque Zacharias Smith avait tenté de l'embrasser, dans l'intérieur douillet et tamisé du _Salon de Thé de Madame Pieddodu,_ Tracey 'avait repoussé violemment. Il ne l'attirait pas. _Aucun_ garçon ne l'attirait, d'ailleurs.

Du moins pas comme Luna.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » dit soudainement Luna d'une voix calme, sortant Tracey de ses interrogations profondes.

Cette dernière leva la tête vers elle, arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Tracey avec confusion.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. » dit Luna d'un ton ferme. « A propos de tes amies. Mais tu n'es pas comme elles. »

Tracey se tendit.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » questionna-t-elle

« Parce que j'arrive à bien cerner les gens. » répondit Luna. « Quand tu es à ma place, tu dois apprendre à reconnaître quand les gens ne te veulent pas du bien. »

Immédiatement, Tracey sentit sa culpabilité grandir à nouveau et une boule épaisse lui obstrua la gorge.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Que dirait Luna si elle savait ce qui avait _réellement_ causé cette boucle temporelle ? Que dirait-elle lorsqu'elle apprendrait que Tracey avait tenté de l'ensorceler dans le seul but de divertir ses amies ? Penserait-elle toujours qu'elle n'était pas comme Pansy et les autres ?

 _Probablement pas_ , pensa Tracey avec gravité.

Une partie d'elle voulait lui dire la vérité mais Tracey ne s'en trouva pas capable. Pourquoi était-elle tellement faible ? Son manque de courage était risible.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Luna d'une voix douce, semblant remarquer son malaise.

Tracey s'empressa d'hocher la tête avant de changer le sujet de la conversation.

Les jours suivants, elle se retrouva dans une situation délicate vis à vis de Luna. Tracey ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps concernant ses émotions à son égard. La sensation était excitante et effrayante à la fois. Au début, Tracey souhaita même s'en éloigner, s'efforçant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient lorsqu'elle voyait le visage de Luna ou bien le frisson agréable qui la parcourait lorsque leurs mains s'effleuraient accidentellement.

Malgré tout, plus elle tentait de s'éloigner, plus elle se sentait attirée vers Luna. Ressentir toutes ces émotions sans savoir comment les gérer ni les communiquer était une véritable torture.

Le cinquante-troisième jour, Tracey perdit patience.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix résolue

Elles se trouvaient sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie, installées sur l'un des bancs habituellement utilisés pour les cours du professeur Vector. Luna tourna la tête dans sa direction, une lueur curieuse dans ses grands yeux bleus.

« As-tu déjà ressenti l'envie irrésistible de faire quelque chose mais sans oser le faire car c'est mal ? » poursuivit Tracey, hésitante.

« Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''c'est mal'' ? » interrogea Luna d'un ton pensif.

« Ce n'est rien d'illégal ou quelque chose du genre. » s'empressa de rectifier Tracey. « Plutôt chose qui sera mal vu par les autres. »

Luna sembla réfléchir.

« Je pense que si tu vis en fonction des avis des autres, tu ne pourras jamais faire ce qui te rend vraiment heureuse. » répondit finalement Luna d'une voix tranquille.

Sa réponse prit Tracey au dépourvu et son regard resta fixé vers l'une des lanternes qui lévitait à leurs côtés. Un feu miniature crépitait à l'intérieur, brillant dans l'obscurité.

« Même s'il s'agit des avis de gens proches de toi ? Comme ta famille ou tes amis ? » insista Tracey.

« Est-ce que cette chose dont tu parles te rendrait heureuse ? » questionna Luna.

Tracey hocha la tête.

« Je crois, oui. »

« Et ça ne ferait mal à personne ? »

Tracey secoua la tête.

« Alors pourquoi tes proches voudraient t'empêcher d'être heureuse ? » demanda Luna.

La question de Luna la fit réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais considéré la chose sous cet angle.

« J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple. » admit Tracey à voix basse.

« Eh bien moi, j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse. Je t'accepterai quand même, quoi que tu veuilles faire. » assura Luna avec un sourire rassurant.

A nouveau, Tracey ressentit ce pincement dans sa poitrine. Chaque jour, elle était médusée par la facilité avec laquelle Luna l'acceptait. Sans aucun jugement ni préjugé. Chaque jour, Tracey devenait à nouveau une complète inconnue pour Luna. Une étrangère qu'elle avait croisée pendant des années dans les couloirs de l'école sans jamais lui adresser la parole. Et malgré tout, chaque jour, Luna apprenait à la connaître et quand la nuit arrivait, elles parlaient comme des amies de longue date.

« Je ne te mérite vraiment pas, Luna. » dit soudainement Tracey, du bout des lèvres, sa voix tremblante.

Sans doute était-ce l'angoisse, la frustration et l'épuisement accumulés pendant ces dernières semaines, mais Tracey ne parvint pas à retenir les larmes qui tombèrent lentement sur ses joues. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, comme pour dissimuler son éclat soudain.

Elle sentit des petites mains s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et elle fut attirée dans une étreinte rassurante. Elle se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Luna, son visage enfoui dans sa nuque, respirant une délicieuse odeur de rose. La senteur était cireuse, suave et mielleuse. Un effluve dans laquelle elle aurait souhaité se noyer pour toujours.

Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant une éternité, lui sembla-t-il.

Finalement, Tracey se redressa légèrement, levant ses yeux désormais secs vers le visage de Luna. Immédiatement, son regard plongea dans le bleu marin de celui de la jeune fille. Pendant les secondes suivantes, le temps parut d'arrêter. Tracey sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et, poussée par une audace peu familière, elle approcha son visage de celui de Luna et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Au début, le geste fut maladroit et Tracey resta immobile, appréhendant la réaction de Luna face à son impulsion inattendue. Contre toute attente, cette dernière ne sembla pas réfractaire. Ses lèvres se pressèrent davantage contre les siennes, approfondissant le baiser.

Tracey se sentit perdre dans la chaleur de ses lèvres, leur goût sucré, la douceur de sa langue qui dansait lentement avec la sienne. Lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent, le souffle court, Tracey sentit les battements dans sa poitrine s'accélérer et elle resta figée devant Luna, le regard hagard.

C'était comme si son cerveau tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots corrects sur l'expérience.

La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que _rien_ ne lui avait jamais semblé si parfait. Tous ses doutes et ses interrogations s'étaient envolés, faisant place à un bien-être inexplicable.

Tracey sentit son cœur se réchauffer lorsque Luna lui adressa à son tour un sourire éclatant. Elle se redressa, quittant son étreinte à contrecœur. Immédiatement, sa gêne naturelle refit surface.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » commença-t-elle à se justifier.

Luna lui donna un long baiser, mettant à terme à ses justifications.

« Pas besoin de m'excuser. J'ai bien compris le message. » dit Tracey avec un sourire timide mais heureux, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de nouveau.

« Est-ce qu'on a déjà fait ça ? » demanda soudainement Luna, pensive. « Pendant une autre journée, je veux dire. »

Tracey secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est la première fois. » admit-elle.

« J'espère que les prochaines fois seront aussi bien que celle-ci, alors. » dit Luna.

Elle jeta un regard pensif vers le ciel dégagé, où l'on apercevait pléthore d'étoiles.

« C'est étrange… De savoir que j'ai passé l'une des meilleures journées de ma vie. Et que je ne vais pas m'en souvenir. » dit-elle.

« Je ferai en sorte que demain soit encore meilleur. » promit Tracey.

« Ce n'est pas juste - je ne pourrais pas comparer. » lança Luna d'un ton ennuyé.

C'était la première fois depuis ces journées passées ensemble que Tracey voyait Luna afficher de l'ennui et de la frustration. Elle trouva cela à la fois surprenant et adorable.

« Je me sens stupide. D'avoir douté autant. » révéla Tracey. « Quand je t'ai posé cette question, tout à l'heure, c'était de toi que je parlais. Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais pendant ces dernières semaines, j'ai appris à te connaître. »

« Mais tu as peur de ce que les autres vont penser. » devina Luna.

« Ce n'est pas juste ça, Luna. »

Tracey prit une grande inspiration, une once de courage retrouvée.

« Je veux dire…Tu es une fille. Et moi aussi. » ajouta Tracey. « De là où je viens, on dit que c'est mal. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

« Mais la vérité, c'est que moi je ne vois rien de _mal_ là-dedans. Au contraire. » avoua Tracey. « Toutes ces années, j'ai fait ce que les autres attendaient de moi. Et où est-ce ça m'a mené, au final ? Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai envie de faire ce que _je_ veux faire, sans me soucier de l'avis des autres. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te retient, dans ce cas ? » demanda Luna.

La question était si simple. Elle n'attendait qu'une réponse directe, pas les innombrables excuses qu'elle invoquait pour justifier sa situation.

« Moi-même, je suppose. » répondit finalement Tracey, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son cours.

Le fait de l'avouer de manière verbale fut étrangement libérateur. Elle se plaignait d'être contrôlée par son environnement et ses proches. Mais la vérité était qu'une partie d'elle aimait se placer dans cette position qui lui empêchait d'assumer ses propres choix. A partir de maintenant, elle prendrait l'entière responsabilités de ses actes.

Elle sentit la main de Luna se poser sur la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« Merci. » murmura Tracey avec reconnaissance.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » riposta Luna.

« Au contraire. En deux mois, j'ai appris plus de choses sur moi même que ces six dernières années. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas. » ajouta Tracey avec un sourire.

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider, alors. »

Un long silence s'installa. Il ne fut toutefois pas gênant. C'était une quiétude agréable - le genre de silence qu'on partageait avec une personne qu'on connaissait depuis longtemps. Il fut finalement rompu par Tracey dont l'esprit était agité par une question qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Donc, tu aimes les filles ? » demanda Tracey avec prudence.

La question avait été si directe, que Tracey elle-même en fut surprise. Malgré tout, Luna ne sembla pas déphasée par sa question.

« Oui. Mais pas seulement. » répondit Luna.

Tracey fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je suis pansexuelle. » déclara Luna.

Tracey n'avait jamais entendu ce mot et elle observa Luna avec confusion.

« Pansexuelle… » répéta-t-elle, tentant de réfléchir à la signification éventuelle du terme.

Soudainement, une expression d'horreur apparut sur son propre visage et elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

« _Pansexuelle_? Tu veux dire que tu es attirée par _Pansy_ Parkinson ? » s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

Le rire de Luna fut si bruyant que Tracey esquissa un sourire gêné, se demandant quelle bêtise elle avait proféré.

« Non. Ça signifie que je peux aimer une personne pour sa personnalité, indépendamment de son genre. » expliqua Luna.

« Oh. »

Un soulagement parcourut Tracey et elle laissa échapper un rire bref. Elle se sentit soudainement très stupide. Pendant un court instant, elle avait vraiment cru que Luna faisait référence à Pansy. Cela aurait été le comble de l'ironie.

« Je voudrais que cette journée ne se termine jamais. » dit Luna avec un long bâillement.

« « J'éviterais d'espérer ça si j'étais toi. Je parle d'expérience. » ajouta Tracey avec un sourire désabusé.

Elle se releva, gardant la main de Luna dans la sienne.

« On devrait y retourner. Il se fait tard et tu es fatiguée. » dit Tracey d'une voix ferme.

Luna hocha la tête et la suivit dans l'ouverture menant à l'escalier de la Tour d'Astronomie. Tracey reconnut de la déception dans son regard - sentiment qu'elle partageait également. Elle savait toutefois que cette journée avait été décisive. Avoir sauté le pas la rendrait plus courageuse à l'idée de recommencer les jours suivants.

Le lendemain, Tracey se leva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait d'humeur particulièrement heureuse. Même lorsque Pansy lui claqua la porte de la salle de bain au nez, elle ne s'en formalisa même pas

« Désolée ! » lança Pansy, sans le penser.

« Elle va encore y passer une heure. » déclara Daphné Greengrass de son habituel ton ironique. « Tu t'es encore faite avoir. »

« A cinquante-quatre fois près, plus exactement. » commenta Tracey.

Daphné lui adressa un regard confus auquel Tracey répondit par un sourire en coin.

Comme d'habitude, Tracey se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Pourtant, cette fois, au lieu d'attendre que les élèves sortent pour rejoindre leurs premiers cours de la journée, elle entra directement dans la pièce se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers la table de Serdaigle. Elle repéra immédiatement la longue chevelure blonde de Luna, assise seule à la table, un espace évident entre elle et le reste de ses condisciples.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés, sous les regards surpris des élèves à proximité qui observait Tracey avec appréhension, comme si elle s'apprêtait à provoquer un conflit. Tracey les ignora.

« Hey. » salua-t-elle avec enthousiasme en se tournant vers Luna.

« Hey. » répondit Luna, une lueur mêlant surprise et allégresse dans ses yeux.

Tracey lui adressa un sourire. Si elle avait suivi son instinct, elle l'aurait probablement embrassé. Elle savait toutefois que cela aurait été extrêmement bizarre étant donné que Luna avait de nouveau perdu ses souvenirs de la veille. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle aurait tout le temps de le faire. Elle s'empara d'une assiette et la remplit de toast et de bacon.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, ici ? » demanda bientôt une voix, derrière elles.

Tracey se retourna vivement et son attention se reposa sur une fille de septième année de Serdaigle prénommé Padma Patil. Son insigne de Préfète-en-chef luisait fièrement sur son uniforme. Elle observait Tracey d'un air suspicieux, jetant des regards de temps à autres à Luna. Elle croyait probablement que Tracey venait chercher des noises à Luna, comme beaucoup de Serpentard le faisaient régulièrement.

« Les cours vont commencer. » continua Padma d'une voix entendu. « Lovegood, tu devrais y aller pour ne pas perdre des points bêtement. »

Le prétexte était évidemment ridicule et Tracey s'empêcha de lever les yeux aux plafonds. Elle ne voulait toutefois pas causer d'histoires à Luna. Elle l'intercepterait dans les couloirs plus tard.

A contrecœur, Tracey se traîna dans les couloirs pour son cours de Métamorphose, auquel elle n'avait pas assisté depuis des lustres. Elle arriva évidemment en retard, ce qui lui valut dix points en moins.

« Tu n'as pas fini de te coiffer ? » demanda aussitôt Pansy, lorsque Tracey s'installa à ses côtés.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu tes douces critiques à ce sujet, Pansy. » commenta Tracey, blasée.

Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds en cours depuis les premiers jours de la boucle temporelle.

Pansy parut décontenancée par sa remarque mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la voix de McGonagall s'éleva dans la salle de cours :

« Miss Davis, je ne vous importune pas, j'espère ? »

Tracey se tourna vers la directrice adjointe qui l'observait avec sévérité derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Vous pensez peut-être que vous êtes trop avancée pour mon cours et que je suis en train de perdre votre temps ? Dans ce cas, Miss Davis, pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas une démonstration devant le reste de vos camarades ? Je suis certaine qu'ils aimeraient apprendre de vos aptitudes. » lança McGonagall.

Soupirant de lassitude, Tracey leva sa baguette d'un geste confiant et murmura l'incantation. Contre toute attente, son maléfice de Polymorphisme fut parfait. Ce n'était pas étonnant après ses nombreux essais précédents. McGonagall, à l'instar du reste de la classe, parut médusée devant sa performance.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous maîtriser ce maléfice que vous ne devez pas laisser vos camarades apprendre dans de bonnes conditions, Miss Davis. » rétorqua McGonagall d'un ton froid. « Je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau à dix-huit heures tapantes pour une retenue. »

Tracey ouvrit la bouche, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. A ses côtés, elle entendit Pansy ricaner sous sa barbe. Tracey garda toutefois le silence. Après tout, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'assister à la retenue.

Après son cours de Métamorphoses, elle retrouva Luna devant la salle de Runes et comme à chaque fois, elle lui relata en détail la situation. Elle se garda toutefois de lui parler de leur baiser et de la conversation partagée la veille. Elle ne voulait pas forcer les choses. Si elle avait appris quoi que ce soit, c'était que les choses étaient bien plus simples lorsqu'elles venaient naturellement.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, elles décidèrent de quitter les cuisines et de se rendre dans la salle d'Astronomie, qui était désormais leur refuge de prédilection. Au même moment, certains élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle et elles croisèrent Pansy Parkinson.

« Cece, quand Millicent m'a dit que tu trainais avec Lovegood ce matin, je pensais qu'elle avait _encore_ une fois fumé trop de poudre de Billywig, mais on dirait bien qu'elle était sérieuse. » commenta Pansy d'une voix doucereuse en toisant Luna de haut en bas.

Cette dernière sembla sur le point de répondre mais Tracey posa sa main sur son bras, comme pour lui intimer de ne rien dire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Pansy, une lueur furieuse dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée d'être une peste superficielle et fermée d'esprit qui prend son pied à humilier les autres, Pansy ? » demanda Tracey avec colère, perdant patience.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

« _Pardon ?_ »

« Tu m'as _très bien_ entendue. J'en ai assez de tes critiques et de tes agressions constantes. Tu dois être vraiment mal dans ta peau pour passer ton temps à essayer d'humilier ainsi les autres. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? Ou peut-être que tu as l'impression que ça te rend intéressante ? Et bien laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose. _Personne_ dans cette école ne te supporte. Y compris tes propres amies. » rugit Tracey en désignant les jumelles Carrow, qui parurent gênées.

Elle pointa ensuite son doigt sur Luna.

« Tu vois cette fille ? Elle est gentille, compréhensive, intelligente et adorable. Elle est mille fois _ce que_ tu ne seras _jamais_ Pansy. » poursuivit Tracey avec emportement. « Oh et j'oubliais, elle embrasse _merveilleusement_ bien. »

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers Luna et posa une main sur sa joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Luna acquiesça et Tracey attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Contrairement au baiser qu'elles avaient partagé la veille, celui-ci fut fervent et passionné. Lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent, Pansy paraissait avoir reçu un seau rempli d'œufs de malagrif en plein visage. Hestia et Flora partageaient le même air abasourdi.

Tracey jeta un dernier regard impérieux en direction de Pansy avant d'attraper Luna par la main et se diriger vers la direction opposée du corridor. Elles se mirent à courir en riant, et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Tracey était encore surexcitée par l'adrénaline.

« Je n'avais jamais pensé que lui dire ses quatre vérités me ferait _autant_ de bien. » avoua-t-elle, encore choquée par sa propre attitude. « Lui fermer le bec pour une fois. Elle ne l'a pas vu venir. »

Elle se sentait étrangement libérée.

« Tu as dit que j'embrassais merveilleusement bien ? » releva Luna avec curiosité. « Est-ce que ça s'est déjà passé avant aujourd'hui ?' »

Tracey sentit ses oreilles se réchauffer.

« Hier. » admit-elle. « Et tu étais ennuyée parce que tu n'allais pas t'en souvenir. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, soudainement gênée.

« Mais crois-moi, celui d'aujourd'hui était encore meilleur. » avoua-t-elle avec timidité.

Soudainement, Tracey se sentit poussée par un courage inexplicable. Elle avait repoussé le moment fatidique pendant trop longtemps et il était temps d'être d'honnête.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Luna. » dit-elle avec nervosité tandis qu'elle se triturait les mains, mal à l'aise.

Luna resta silencieuse, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Je t'ai parlé de ce rituel par lequel je me suis retrouvée coincée dans cette boucle temporelle. Mais je ne t'ai jamais en quoi il consistait exactement. »

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer.

« Moi et les autres filles de Serpentard, nous voulions te faire une mauvaise farce pour une raison complètement stupide. Si le rituel avait fonctionné, il aurait eu des effets horribles pour toi. » avoua Tracey en baissant la tête, honteuse. « Mais ça n'a heureusement pas été le cas et il s'est retourné contre moi. »

Elle sentit de nouveau des larmes lui remplir les yeux.

« Je suis _tellemen_ t désolée Luna. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Et si ma punition doit être coincée ici encore longtemps pour ce que j'ai fait, alors je l'accepte. » dit finalement Tracey, ses larmes coulant désormais librement sur ses joues.

Elle releva finalement la tête vers Luna, se préparant à faire face à sa déception. Elle fut surprise de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je te pardonne. » assura simplement Luna.

« _Quoi ?_ » répéta Tracey, stupéfaite. « Juste comme ça ? »

Luna hocha la tête.

« Je vois bien à quel point tu t'en veux déjà. Je ne veux pas en rajouter. » dit Luna en haussant les épaules. « Et malgré tout ça, je suis la personne avec qui tu as choisi de passer chacune de tes journées pendant tout ce temps. »

« Ça a été les meilleurs deux mois de ma vie. » assura Tracey avec un rire nerveux, parmi ses larmes.

« Mais il faut _vraiment_ qu'on trouve une solution. Je ne veux pas continuer à oublier. » dit Luna d'un ton résolu. « Tu es certaine qu'on a fait assez de recherches ? »

« On a regardé partout. » assura Tracey avec découragement. « On a même fait un rituel toi et moi, pour invoquer mes ancêtres. Et ma grand-mère a dit qu'elle ne m'aiderait pas. »

« On pourrait réessayer ? » suggéra Luna. « Tu as ton ce livre dont tu parlais ? »

Tracey farfouilla dans son sac, et en extirpa le journal de rituel de sa grand-mère, qu'elle gardait toujours précieusement avec elle. Elle ouvrit le carnet à la page du rituel qu'elle avait utilisé et le tendit à Luna.

« J'ai déjà regardé des _dizaines_ de fois. Il n'y a rien d'autre. » dit Tracey avec lassitude.

Luna lança sa baguette en direction de la lanterne dans lequel un feu miniature crépitait et l'approcha d'elle pour pouvoir lire plus facilement le contenu du journal.

« Est-ce que tu as essayé de détruire l'objet personnel que tu as utilisé ? » dit finalement Luna, après avoir parcouru la page des yeux.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Tracey, sans comprendre.

« Il y a une instruction, ici. » désigna Luna en pointant son doigt sur l'une des pages.

Elle plissa les yeux.

« _Contresort - détruire l'objet personnel du sujet pour annuler le lien._ » lut Luna à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai vu cette inscription nulle part. » répliqua Tracey avant de s'emparer du journal et l'observer avec avidité.

A sa grande surprise, à la lumière de la lanterne enflammée, elle vit des mots griffonnés entre les lignes, d'une couleur dorée, à peine visible. Luna n'avait pas menti. Il y avait bien une instruction pour le contre-rituel. Tracey fronça les sourcils et éloigna le carnet de la lanterne. Immédiatement, les lettres dorées disparurent. Elle rapprocha le journal de la lanterne et les mots furent de nouveau visibles.

Tracey ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Elle tourna les pages du journal et réalisa avec effarement que toutes les pages contenaient des instructions cachées similaires.

« C'est probablement un type d'encre invisible, qui ne se voit que sous la lumière du feu. » avança Luna.

Tracey était trop ahurie pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait consulté le livre de sa grand-mère pendant des semaines. Elle l'avait toujours toutefois observé à la lumière du jour ou bien à la lumière de sa baguette magique.

« Non… Ne me dis pas que la réponse était juste devant moi tout ce temps. » supplia-t-elle, une hystérie soudaine dans sa voix.

« Peut-être que ta grand-mère ne voulait pas que tu trouves les réponses aussi facilement. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai passé deux mois à penser que je devais comprendre un fichu signe du destin alors que la solution était _sous mes yeux._ » se plaignit Tracey.

« Quel objet as-tu utilisé pour le rituel ? » interrogea Luna avec curiosité.

« Tes lunettes. Les lorgnospectres. » répondit Tracey.

Luna farfouilla dans sa poche et saisit sa paire de lunette préférées qui ne la quittait jamais. Puis, d'un geste ferme elle les brisa en deux, sous le regard stupéfait de Tracey.

« J'en ai une autre paire à la maison. » dit Luna.

Elle observa les deux morceaux cassés.

« Tu crois que ça fonctionné ? » interrogea-t-elle avec appréhension.

« Aucune idée. » dit Tracey, sur le même ton.

Elle craignait de se créer un faux espoir, qui serait détruit dès le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait à revivre une énième fois cette maudite journée. Elle devait pourtant admettre qu'une solution de ce genre ne serait pas surprenant de la part de sa grand-mère. La conduire ainsi en erreur pour lui donner une bonne leçon lui ressemblait parfaitement. Tracey ne pouvait pourtant pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait mérité son sort.

« J'imagine qu'on devra attendre demain. » décréta Luna.

Tracey acquiesça.

« J'ai peur. Que ça ne fonctionne pas. » admit-elle.

Luna posa sa tête sur son épaule et Tracey se déplaça légèrement sur le banc, prenant une position différente pour les accommoder de manière plus confortable. Elle agita sa baguette pour renouveler le sort de chaleur qui les entourait, les protégeant contre la température froide.

« Alors on trouvera un autre moyen. » assura Luna à voix basse.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva son dortoir, deux heures plus tard, Tracey fut soulagée de constater que ses camarades de chambrée étaient profondément endormies. Elle vérifia son lit pour s'assurer que Pansy n'y avait pas placé d'insectes visqueux. Tracey n'aurait pas été étonnée que cette dernière cherche à se venger après son éclat plus tôt dans la journée à son encontre.

Ses draps étaient toutefois immaculés et elle soupira de soulagement tandis qu'elle s'installa confortablement dans ses draps. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond fut une trainée d'étincelles.

Le lendemain, ce fut l'agitation habituelle qui régnait dans le dortoir qui réveilla Tracey. Elle jeta un regard à son radioréveil qui affichait l'heure habituelle. _Mauvais signe_ , pensa-t-elle immédiatement, une vague de découragement la parcourant. Elle était _encore_ en retard, ce qui signifiait que la méthode de la veille n'avait pas fonctionné pour annuler les effets du rituel d'obeah. Elle se rua vers la salle de bain, avant que Pansy ne puisse y entrer.

Tracey ouvrit les jets d'eau à toute puissance et fondit en larmes, le dos appuyé contre le mur de la douche. Ses pleurs furent toutefois recouverts par le son de l'eau tombante. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle croisa le regard noir de Pansy qui entra à sa suite. Tracey ne porta pas attention aux discussions de Daphné et des sœurs Carrow tandis qu'elle s'habillait. Elle se traina à la Grande Salle, d'un pas découragé. Elle était si distraite, qu'elle se fit bousculer par plusieurs élèves qui sortaient de la grande Salle pour se rendre en cours.

« Hey. » entendit-elle soudainement.

Surprise par la voix familière, elle leva les yeux et croisa les grands yeux de Luna qui l'observaient avec appréhension, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Il fallut quelques instants à Tracey pour réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

« Tu te souviens ? » furent les seuls mots qu'elle fut en mesure d'articuler.

Luna hocha la tête, un grand sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres minces.

« Nous sommes mercredi. » annonça Luna avec excitation.

Tracey laissa échapper un hurlement de joie et des dizaines de regards se braquèrent dans sa direction, l'observant comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Tracey n'en fit pas cas et se jeta dans les bras de Luna, manquant de la faire tomber au passage. Cette dernière laissa échapper un rire amusé.

« On dirait que ça a marché. » dit Luna avec plaisir.

Tracey était partagée entre l'envie de rire de manière hystérique et de pleurer comme un bébé mandragore délogé trop tôt de son pot de terre.

« Je n'arrive pas y croire. » dit-elle, la tête enfouie dans la nuque de Luna.

Elles s'écartèrent lentement puis elles échangèrent un regard complice.

« Miss Davis ? » demanda une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Tracey se retourna vivement et son regard se posa sur McGonagall qui paraissait à la fois surprise et ennuyée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Quand vous aurez terminé votre démonstration d'affection théâtrale, Miss Davis, vous pourrez m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'étiez pas à la retenue que je vous ai donnée, hier soir ? » demanda McGonagall d'une voix sévère.

Tracey s'empêcha de jurer. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas daigné à se présenter à la retenue que lui avait donné la directrice adjointe la veille.

« Veuillez-me suivre. » réclama McGonagall.

Tracey jeta un regard vers Luna, lui adressant un sourire désolé avant de suivre McGonagall.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elles auraient désormais tout le temps du monde pour continuer cette conversation.


End file.
